Death, Justice and Heavens Judgement
by Lady Syndil
Summary: Death and justice come face to face with Heavens Judgement.1x2x1xoc,3x4 5x? 6xN
1. Rescue

**Disclaimer: I No own Gundam wing, if I did Heero would have pulled the trigger before Duo shot him.**

**I've been reading a lot of Gundam wing FF again. I know I should be working on my other multi chapter and long FF for Loveless, xxxHolic and Legal Drug not starting another one. But I can't help it. This plot bunny started chewing on my toes while I slept one night and won't let go.**

**Death and Justice meet Heaven's Judgment. A Gundam Wing Tale with a 'Loveless' take.**

Duo has been captured by OZ, Shinginami has been destroyed by Trowa and Heero, well he is out to kill the braided Baka before he gives away any of the Gundam pilots secrets. At least this is what he's been telling himself, Duo is scheduled for execution tomorrow and he is running out of time to sav.., I mean kill the braided menace himself. Fuck, what if he doesn't make it in time.

Chapter 1

Ha, they didn't even bother to chain me up this time. I must be in really bad shape. Their right of course, I can't even stand anymore, not that they've broken that many bones or anything, just a few ribs, my left wrist and I'm pretty sure my left ankle is fractured as well. It's all the other stuff keeping me here now, the constant beatings, the torture, the ra… Damn I can't even say it to myself, even now. You'd think after as many times as they did me I could say it, at least to myself but I can't. I'm scheduled to die tomorrow, I can't wait. At least the pain will end, I hope. Does Death's pain ever end? Maybe, maybe not and I am Death after all. Great I'm insane now too. Hell, well at least I'll go happily to my death.

What the…? The whole building feels like it's going to crumble. Are those explosions? Could it be? Naw, probably just an attack, if 'HE' was here then he is only here to kill me and it is really too late for that, I am practically dead already. But if it was, well at least I can tell him that I hadn't ratted them all out before he did me a favor and sent me to hell where I belong. Crap, where'd all that light come from?

Heero busted open the door to the cell where Duo was being kept, as the light flooded the interior his heart almost came to a complete stop. Oh god, what had they done to him, the pathetic creature on the floor wasn't the cocky American he remembered. Maybe killing him was for the best after all. He took his pistol and aimed it between the glazed violet eyes.

"Hey Heero ole buddy, good to see ya, I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it. Personally I'm glad it's you. I'd rather die at your hands than give OZ the satisfaction of executing me."

"Why did you let them capture you?" The Japanese male growled at the American, who grinned wryly before answering.

"Damn self detonate button malfunctioned. I kept hitting it though, hoping it would work and I'd be able to take some more of those bastards with me, but, as you can see it didn't. There I was all set to go meet you in Hell, Heero. But hey, here you are to send me there personally. Awesome."

Ah Fuck, he couldn't kill him. Running a hand thru his messy dark brown hair Heero lowered the pistol and went to put an arm around his fallen comrade. A noise at the door startled him, what the hell? Nobody should be left alive on this floor. But leaning with her back against the door frame was a black haired woman, holding a pair of pistols and covering for him. She turned and gave him a grin. Her eyes were a cerulean blue, odd they were the same color as Heero's own, which stood out against her fair skin and black hair.

"Thank god I got here in time. Damnit Yuy, did you have to implode the whole building? Is that the only gun you got left? How many bullets you got?"

"Two, one for him, and one for me if I didn't make it out of here."

"Eh? What the hell is going on? Heero?" Muttered the disorientated Duo

"Shut up Baka, I'm saving your ass. At least I think so." Heero looked up at the woman in the doorway. She nodded and tossed him one of her guns, and then pulled a sword out from the sheath across her back.

"Don't shoot if you don't have too, the less noise we make the better our chances are of our getting out of here alive."

Good point, she wasn't bad for all that she was a woman. Heero placed the fully loaded weapon in his waistband and helped the half dead Duo out of his cell. Keeping point the woman led the way and the three made their way down the corridor and towards freedom. They'd nearly made it when three OZ soldiers round the corner and spotted them. But before Heero could even get his gun up and pointed the woman had already dispatched the first soldier and was on her way to decapitating the second and the flow of her motions told Heero that the third didn't stand much chance of escaping either. Damn, she was good. He was really hoping she was on their side. He'd hate to have to kill such a fine warrior.

"Come on this way, Wufai should have a shuttle in our possession by now. Unless of course you happen to have another one stashed away somewhere"

"I didn't bother."

"Typical. Come on lets go." The black haired woman led the way to an old abandoned part of the complex. There they found Wufai, guarding the shuttle craft he had stolen.

"Woman, it took you long enough. Is he dead?"Wufai looked at the unconscious braided haired boy Heero was dragging into the shuttle. "Yuy, I kind of expected you to get to him earlier." The Chinese teen greeted his fellow pilot.

"I had a few complications along the way. I was still on earth when I learned of his capture. No he's not dead, at least not yet."

"Fine, bring him in then. I got the medical supplies you asked for as well Woman."

"Thanks you're a peach Wufai, remind me give you a big sloppy kiss once we're out of danger."

Wufai just gave her a dirty look and went off to pilot the shuttle and get their asses out of there before anyone noticed they were here. The woman followed him into the cockpit to help copilot, at least until they were away and safe enough. Heero smirked at the back of the retreating Chinese boy as he dragged the half dead American pilot in and laid him on the floor of the shuttle and started to take off what little there was left of his clothing so they could try patching him up. What Duo needed was real medical attention, and all they had was field med kit. Duo was pretty tough alright despite his delicate somewhat girly appearance, Heero wondered if any of the other Pilots besides himself could have withstood this and still been alive.

As Heero ripped off the last shreds of the braided boys clothing he got another shock. What the hell? Duo was covered in bruises up and down his inner thighs and there was blood along with some whitish substance that had dried while running down his legs. Oh god no, they couldn't have. Turning the unconscious boy gently over onto his side Heero realized that yes, they most definitely had. Heero's fist clenched tight and he really felt like going into the cockpit and telling the other two to turn around, he'd left a few of the bastards alive and he had some unfinished business there. Hell once they saw what had happened to Duo, and there was no way to hid it at the moment, they may just decide to go back on their own. If they did he was going with them.

But first Duo really needed help and they all needed to get out of here safely before they could think of revenge. So Heero did what he could to clean up the beaten, bloodied and semen covered teenager, while the others piloted the shuttle to safety. He was trying to clean him as gently as he could and was working on the area between his legs when Heero discovered that Duo had another little secret. What the Fuck? Heero actually looked twice to be sure. He dropped the rag and wondered if he should continue, he was also a she. His face was flaming red when the Black haired girl came into the back part of the shuttle where the damaged teen was laid out.

"I suppose it was inevitable for you to find out."

"What the.. what is he I mean she, I mean, oh hell whatever?"

"He, and Duo is definitely a he, is a hermaphrodite. He was engineered this way, from what little I can gather about his origins he was part of an experiment to create the perfect weapons. We women are considered the more deadly of our species and have skills that men don't possess. Our biggest weakness is that we lack a certain musculature and physical strength. Duo was part of an experiment to combine the male physical strength with a woman's perception, skills and deadly focus. The hormones needed for both sexes are of course located in their various reproductive organs. He has a complete and active set of each, he was considered quite a success well until the facility and all its research were destroyed and the children kept there escaped into the night. Including a certain violet eyed brown haired three year old toddler, he was grabbed up by the one of the older children who claimed later to be his brother."

"Hn, I guess that explains why he looks so girly." Heero looked away from the battered form of the exposed pilot. "Who are you that you know so much."

"Ah yes, we didn't exactly have time for introductions back there did we."

"She is an annoying Woman, who thinks I'm her personal shuttle pilot."

Wufai who had put the shuttle on autopilot, joining them, he had heard everything she had said. Huh, figures Maxwell was part girl. Explained a lot in fact, like why Wufai had felt so weird around the other pilot from the get go. Damn delicate face of his made even the curt and unsociable Wufai want to protect him and that just made him even madder at the braided menace. It also explained why Heero had such a hard time keeping his cool around him. It was obvious Heero had had no idea the 02 Pilot was anything other than one of the guys, but Heero as stoic as he was only lost it around Duo. Even that bitch Relena couldn't break his calm. But let Duo blabber at him for a while and eventually the quiet Japanese boy would lose it and yell at the chatty American to shut the hell up. Personally Wufai thought Heero was already half in Love with his sometimes partner. Just as Quatra was nearly all the way in Love with Trowa, of course Trowa's defection to the other side might put a damper on the 04 Pilots affections. The 'Woman' as Wufai called her and nearly all women he was acquainted with and would actually speak to which at the moment was a grand total of 2, her and Sally Po, was giving the smug Chinese boy a disgruntled look.

"My name is Kikyo, Kikyo Souboshi despite what certain little Asian brats may call me. And I'm the 00 Gundam pilot, I was stationed on earth. My Gundam is called Phoenix" Heero shrugged, he had figured she was tied into this mess somehow she was just too good of a fighter not be a Gundam pilot. Heero reached for the first aid kit and was opening it up in preparation of the long process of sewing and bandaging up the braided Idiot.

"Figures. Let's see if we can get this Baka put back together"

"Hold off for a moment, k. You'll need that stuff eventually, (she gave him a wry smile) but first I want to try healing him."

"Hn?"

"I-I, Damn it's too hard to explain. Just wait a minute okay."

"Hn." The ever suspicious 01 pilot watched the female start to undress. Well not completely first she took off all her hardware. Her guns she had already divested herself of earlier. Heero thought it was impressive actually. She undid the dagger strapped to her thigh first then the sheath that crossed her back and held her katana. Then she took off a pair of wristbands the kind that with a flick of her wrist a stiletto would come out to stab an opponent. Another pair of daggers came out of her boots and then she started on her hair, holding the mass up she started pulling deadly looking needle sharp pins out of the mass bundled on her head. She pulled about a half dozen pins of so out the black mass and with a sigh let it fall down her back in a long braid. (Figures another braided idiot) As impossible as it sounds her braid was actually a foot longer than the menaces.

"Don't touch the points of the hair pins their poisoned." Even Wufai had been impressed with volume of sharp pointy objects the slender Woman had taken off her person.

"Wouldn't think of it, that all Woman?"

"Yeah, I usually have more but I used a lot of my shirikans and throwing daggers at the base, I'm going to have to get new ones now." She continued undressing until she was down to a pair of shorts and a cut off red tank top. Low on her back just above the waistband of the shorts she was wearing she had what appeared to a tattoo of some sort. Heero took a closer look and found the she had a word written there….'LOVELESS' Huh? What an odd word to have tattoo on your back and in such a place. But in a way it did sort of fit the Gundam pilots. Loveless-one who is without love, well that was them alright. Until they had met each other and started working together, they had to all to some extent been 'Loveless'.

The black haired woman who called herself Kikyo went to the battered Dou laying on the floor, kneeling next to him she assessed the damage, now that Duo had been cleaned up it was easier to tell how badly he had been hurt and where. Gently lifting one of his slender legs, she took in the damage caused by the repeated attacks.

"Damn this is going to hurt." She muttered to herself looking back at the two other pilots she gave them a half smile "Heero, I'm going to need two favors from you."

"What?"

"One, don't wait too long. If you do he may never be able to stand being touched ever again." She turned her face away and looked down at the batter teen. "Two, watch over me, Okay?"

"Hn, whatever, yeah sure." Heero had no idea what she was talking about, Kikyo knew he hadn't figured it out yet, but he would, he was a bright guy. And as much as he probably hated to admit it even to himself, he cared.

"Wufai, what you are about to see is to be kept a secret. Talk and I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

"Woman I have no need to participate in idle gossip, you dishonor me with your words."

"No dishonor meant. I just want to make sure I got my point across." The Chinese boy nodded, that was acceptable, and he was beginning to have some suspensions about whom, or rather what she might really be. Hm, perhaps, time would tell.

Kikyo turned back and focused on Duo, the long haired teenager was dying. There was no way she was going to let that happen, they were going to be really pissed off at her. Placing her right hand over his erratically beating heart she leaned down and placed a feather light kiss against his lips, he stirred a little at the touch. Good he wasn't too far gone yet. Closing her eye's she reached for the power within her.

"I take unto me your pain."

She started to scream in agony.

Pain, blinding white pain filled her body as 'all' of Duo's wounds and injuries transferred themselves to her body. What he had received over two months time, she took in an instant. Yep, she'd been right, it hurt, hurt like hell. Turning back to her startled and speechless audience, she spoke thru gritted teeth one more time before passing out herself from the pain.

"Damn, worse than I thought, he always was a tough one, my Ritsuka. This is going to take awhile, 4 maybe 5 days at least. Watch over m…"

They had stared in silence as power seemed to crackle in the air of the shuttles cabin, tendrils of that power seemed to extend out from both the injured Duo and the woman leaning over him, then when she had spoken the words of what could only be a spell of some kind. The tendrils had connected between to two, but what had shocked Heero even more, was that the same tendrils seemed to be coming from him as well and joined with those of the other two. What the Hell had just happened. After Kikyo had passed out the tendrils, cords, bonds, whatever the hell they were called seemed to disappear. What had it meant that they were there to begin with, and why hadn't there been any coming from Wufai? Had Wufai even seen them?

After the initial shock wore off, the two remaining conscious pilots raced towards the woman who had passed out over a completely healed Duo. Turning her over they realized how she had managed to heal Duo, she had literally just as she had said, taken his pain onto herself. Each and every injury had been transferred to her body. Heero held her tenderly, each one, even… ..he hugged her close. Damn woman, she knew how badly Duo had been harmed yet she had taken all of them. Next to them Duo's eyes were fluttering open.

"Wha-what the hell just happened? Am I dead? Why don't I hurt anymore? Aw Damn, are you guys dead too?" Wufai helped the disorientated Duo to sit up putting a hand to his head as he tried to clear his thoughts.

"Maxwell, do not be more of an Idiot than you already are, none of us are dead. The Immortal one, she healed you by taking all of your injuries onto herself." Heero looked from the woman he was cradling to stare at Wufai. Immortal one, what was the Chinese boy talking about? But those questions were going to have to wait, the girl in his arms suddenly moaned and her body stiffened and blood started to poor down her legs from under the shorts she was wearing. What the Fuck was wrong now? Wufai moved over to the woman moaning pain. His eyebrows scrunched together.

"Maxwell, do you know how far along you were?" Duo looked a Wufai a moment before the 05 pilots words sank in, then he looked down at his unclothed body. Shit.

"I-I, ah Hell you know? FUCK!" Heero was confused, what the hell was Wufai talking about, whatever it was Duo seemed to understand what he meant.

"Maxwell, how far?" Not quite looking at either of the other male Pilots Duo answered in a small voice.

"I-I don't know for sure, they got me a little over 2 months ago. About 6 weeks I guess, maybe more, maybe less. They started in on me almost immediately."

"You're sure you didn't go in there pregnant?" Wufai glanced at the woman Heero was holding trying to gauge from the size of her stomach.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU TAKE ME FOR, OF COURSE I WASN'T. I-I'D NEVER…"

"Leave him be Wufai, he was a virgin before they got him. Weren't you Duo?" Kindness, from the perfect soldier, well that was a new twist thought Duo. Yeah he'd been a virgin, who would even want a freak like him anyway, well so he had thought seems once his little secret got out among the guards, he'd become 'very' popular.

"This Woman, Kikyo is miscarrying, she literally took all your injuries and hurts. Her body is now rejecting the child, most likely because it was already dead inside of you and your body just hadn't gotten to the point of expelling it yet. The farther along, the harder it will be on her system. But if it is as you say then we need but make her comfortable and clean her up once the worst is over. Her body will do all the work." Duo had moved to the injured woman and had taken her hand just as another wave of pain wracked her body. Heero held on to her from behind, the violet and blue eyes met over the dark head of the woman between them. They were in agreement they would care for her no matter what.

"Wu-man, you seem to know an awful lot about this stuff." Duo looked over at the silent Asian Pilot.

"My wife died in childbirth, I made it a point to learn what I could afterwards."

"I, man, I'm sorry Wufai, I didn't know."

"Save it Maxwell, how could you know." Softly almost as if he was speaking to himself Wufai added. " We were just too young."

Wufai watched the trio a moment longer before returning to the cockpit, they could handle it themselves, and honestly Wufai felt like an intruder. One of the reasons he'd been allowed to compete to replace Nataku after she had died for the berth as their clans Gundam pilot was that he like Nataku had the sight. It was also one of the reasons their families had married them off to each other in the first place. He wished he had loved Nataku now all he could do was fight in her name, and try to regain his honor.

Sitting in the pilot's seat, Wufai thought of what he had seen when the female pilot had healed Duo, and the bonding cords that had connected not only them but Heero Yuy as well. Interesting, very interesting, and it possibly explained a few things about the other 2 pilots. Like why despite self detonating, Heero had not only managed to survive but had healed relatively quickly. And Duo, Wufai had never seen anyone still alive after months of such brutality, much less sane. But the 02 Pilot while he would carry heavy scars upon his soul from the experience was definitely sane. Well for a crazy motor mouthed American that is, Wufai smiled to himself at that thought. Two more hours until they made port, then they had to figure out a way to get the unconscious woman to a place of safety. But with three Gundam pilot's working on it, they shouldn't have that much of a problem.

AN Whatcha think? Chapter two coming up.


	2. Comfort and kisses

Chapter 2

Two days later Heero was sitting at a computer typing away as usual, trying to plot their next move. And finish the homework they had gotten that day at the school he was currently attending. The braided Baka was just coming out of the bathroom after a seriously long shower. (sigh) it was going to be quite some time before there was enough hot water for Heero to take his. The only real difference between now and the last time the two had roomed together was the still sleeping and healing woman on the other bed. The boys had decided to take turns sleeping in the bed with her, that way if she moved or needed them, then one of them would be there.

The smell of wet hair filled the room. Duo must have washed his hair again while he was showering, no wonder he had taken so long, the several feet of hair attached to the curvy male's head was definitely a handful and took quite a bit of care when he washed it, which he tried to do at least every other day if not more when he had the chance. In fact since Heero and the others had freed him from the clutches of OZ, he had washed it three times so far. Not that Heero blamed him. Duo hadn't had a chance to shower much less wash that incredible hair while he was held captive. Did Heero just think Duo's hair was incredible? Yeah he guess he did, the perfect soldier smiled to himself, since finding out that the beautiful long haired pilot was sporting female equipment below along with the normal guy stuff, Heero's attitude towards desiring him had loosened up quite a bit. He had no idea why, he should be freaked about the other pilot's little secret, but instead it made him feel better for some reason. Whatever, standing up Heero decided he would help the Idiot brush out that mess.

"Oi."

"Hm."

"Here, let me help."

Heero placed a hand on the shoulder of the towel covered head, reaching for the hair brush with his other hand. It was an unconscious flinch that made Heero remember the other thing Kikyo had made him promise, before she had cast the spell that had transfer Duo's physical wounds to her own body.

[Don't wait too long. If you do he may never be able to stand being touched ever again.]

Suddenly her words made a lot of sense, she had been able to take Duo's physical wounds but the wounds to his heart and soul were still there and festering, and if left to fester for too long, the traumatized teen would very likely come to fear physical contact, especially intimate contact. So that's what she had meant. Heero left his hand on the other boy's shoulder as he sat down next to him on the bed.

"Turn around, I'll brush it out for you."

"That's not necessary, Heero ole buddy. I can take care of this mess myself." Damn Heero thought, was he too late already?

"Brush."

"Yeah fine whatever."

Duo handed the Japanese Pilot his brush and turned his back to him. Heero was formulating a plan in his head. Duo had given in relatively easily, good. Heero had brushed out the long silky mess before, when they had roomed together at that last boarding school. Sometimes it was just faster that way, it took so long for Duo to brush it out and then he'd still have other stuff to do afterwards. So Heero had started brushing the golden brown length out while the other did his homework to save time. It was during this period that Heero realized he 'loved' Duo's hair. He'd been intrigued with the other pilot ever since he had shot him. A weird way to start a friendship, but hey, they were a weird pair of guys. For his part Duo had been thrill to hand over brushing duties, especially when Heero would brush it out and the other wasn't actually working on something else, he'd told the 01 pilot that it was just about the most relaxing thing anyone could do for him. And Heero wanted Duo relaxed, very relaxed especially considering what he was planning.

So Heero worked as he always did detangling the mess from the bottom up, until he was brushing the now nearly dry strands from top to bottom in a smooth motion. The loose hair draped over his free arm. He could tell Duo was sitting there with his eyes closed enjoying the feel of having his hair brushed. Once Heero had been brushing the other boy's hair just like this when he had caught sight of Duo's face in a mirror, that blissful look haunted the more silent boy's dreams. Stopping Heero placed his hand on the others shoulder again, this time he didn't automatically flinch, so he start to move his thumb up and down rubbing it against the shoulder blade of the thinner boy and pulled him back closer towards his chest.

"He-Heero?"

Duo's back connected with Heero's strong and sturdy chest, the other boy stilled but didn't move away. Encouraged by this Heero wrapped first one arm and then the other across the front of the slightly smaller boy holding him against his chest. Heero leaned down until his mouth was close to Duo left ear.

"Let me hold you for a while okay?"

Heero gently hugged the golden brown haired boy in his arms. The slender shoulders began to shake as the emotions Duo had been holding in since his rescue started to surface. He didn't pull out of Heero's arms, (Honestly that would have been futile if Heero didn't let a person go you weren't going anywhere.) He looked down, trying to cope and keep the tears that were threatening to come out from starting.

"P-please Heero let me go. I c-can't take it."

"Cry."

Duo's breathing hitched a huge weight was sitting on his chest constricting it. NO! He was a man he wouldn't be weak and cry like a little kid. But Heero was having none of it, he knew Duo hadn't cried, not once since he had pulled him from that cell, in fact the Baka had been acting like nothing had happened, and that just wasn't the truth. Duo said he never lied, except it seemed to himself. Baka.

"Let it out Duo. Cry."

Heero gave the other boy another hug as he said those words. It was the hug that broke Duo's control, and he started to sob, they were heart wrenching sounds. Heero turned the 02 pilot around in his arms and Duo buried his face in Heero's neck, crying his wounded heart out. As the sturdy Japanese boy wrapped his arms about Duo he rubbed he others back in an automatic soothing motion. Comforting the male as best he could, now that it had started all Heero could do was ride out the storm. What seemed like hours later, the storm started to subside, and the slim boy in his arms tried to catch his breath and little hiccups escaped now and then as he started to calm dawn. Heero pushed the limp Duo up off him and grasping the others chin in one of his hands forced his face up so he could look into those beautiful violet eyes of his. He was a mess, and oddly Heero thought he had never looked more adorable.

"Better?"

"I, (sniff) ah, strangely enough yeah. (another sniff)"

"Good."

Still holding onto Duo's chin Heero closed in on him and placed his lips on Duo's. That caused Duo's breathing to hitch again, but he didn't pull away. Instead after the initial shock of having the 'Perfect Soldiers' lips on his wore off he closed his eyes and just went with it. Oh God how he had dreamed of this moment, never dreaming Heero would be even remotely interested. All too soon Heero pulled away and moved his hand up to cup the sweet heart shaped face of the 02 pilot and look into his eyes, trying to see how he was handling things so far. A little dazed maybe, but that was probably a normal reaction to having another guy kiss you out of the blue. He didn't look like he hated it though. In fact he looked sort of dreamy, if he kept that up Heero was just going to have to move a little faster. He even shifted a little trying to get more comfortable, (damn I thought Spandex was supposed to be more comfortable than this.)

"Duo?"

"Hmm, what?"

"You know what." The Perfect Soldier growled. Duo actually smiled at Heero's response, so he cared what Duo thought about the kiss eh?

"Yeah, I liked it. You?"

"Hn."

Always the conversationalist Duo thought, just before Heero pulled him closer and captured his lips again, for a deeper and much more passionate kiss. Guess he did like it. Heero never does nothing he doesn't want too. That was Duo's last thought for some time as at that point Heero's tongue was demanding access to his mouth which Duo readily granted. Ever the dominate male Heero took over completely, which was fine with Duo, it wasn't like he knew anything about kissing anyway. The next time they came up for air, Duo realized that Heero had at some point pushed him down on the bed and was now laying on top of him, pressing what was obviously an erection into his hip. Duo's own semi erect state was painfully obvious as well, seeing as he had never gotten dressed after his shower and was only wearing the boxers he had on when he had come out of the bathroom.

"Duo?"

"Is that like the only thing you know how to say? Oh hell, what am I talking about? I supposed its better than having you call me an Idiot while kissing the stuffing out of me." Then wonders of wonders Heero nearly smiled. Duo thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"So you're good with this?"

"Gee, Heero I don't know, didn't that fact that I was returning them give you a clue?" [dripping sarcasm] Heero just kissed the end of Duo's still slightly red nose.

"No baka, that wasn't what I meant."

"Knew it, you couldn't go five minutes without calling me an idiot, could you? How much plainer can I get Heero? Yeah, I like it, I like you, Okay." The Duo started blushing, oh my god had he actually said that to the Perfect Soldier, that he 'liked' him? I mean it was true and all, but damn. Of course Heero had kissed him first. He looked up into the blue eyes over his and was startled at the twinkle in them. Shit if he didn't know better he'd think Heero was smiling.

"I want you…."

"There's a but there, I can hear it, what is it Heero."

"I don't want to hurt you, I'm afraid it will bring back bad memories, and well.." Heero looked over to the bed where the healing Kikyo lay. "I don't know, but for some reason I feel like maybe we should wait for her."

"I-I don't know Heero, it might. I can't promise that. Your right about her though I feel it too."

"Can you talk about it now?"

(sigh) "Yeah, maybe a little, it might make it easier. But um what about, well you know, aren't you hurting?"

"Baka, you know I have more control than that." Oh yeah right, the Perfect Soldier could easily ignore a raging hard on. Easy.

----

AN: I know this one is shorter than Chapter 1 But it was the right where it needed to be. ;) Starting on Chapter 3. Kikyo wakes up and fills the boys in on some of her own past.


	3. Bathrooms and babes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing and I certainly don't make anything off it. **

Chapter 3

I cried two more times that night, each time 'HE' held me and did his best to sooth me. Who knew that a monosyllabic grunt could be so comforting, but strangely enough they were. I didn't need to hear words of comfort or worse lies telling me it was alright and that everything would be better soon. It wasn't alright, I had already started to fear being touched and I knew it. What I needed was to be held, to be touched and occasionally kissed. I never thought it would be the 'Perfect Soldier' that would be the one to do theses things for me, but maybe he was the perfect one, I 'knew' deep down right to my sub-conscious that he would be able to control himself no matter what. That his kisses would never become more if I couldn't handle it, and he would never force me, never. So because of that I was able to get past my initial fear and let him give me the comfort I needed. And God I needed it, I needed it so bad.

Maybe I was being pathetic about all of this, but I didn't care. Sure I had been warned of what would likely happen to me if I was ever captured Dr. G had known my secret and had been rather explicit when he told me. But I was my usual cocky self and hadn't really listened. It is one thing to be told that you might get beaten (something I had lived thru before) or tortured and as a part of that torture raped, likely repeatedly, as rape had always been an effective tool to break a person, man or woman, and I was both. But then to actually have to live thru it, there was no comparison. That's what I hadn't been expecting, to live long enough to even get caught, much less live long enough for it to be a problem afterwards. Sometimes I can be so stupid.

I knew almost immediately I had a problem. When Wufai had clasped my hand when he left us I cringed inside, but instead I smiled at him and did my best to irritate him as usual. I believed that Heero was not a touchy feely kind of person and Kikyo, the woman who had healed me was still out cold. I thought over time I could get over this feeling of dread every time someone came near me, but it only got worse over the next two days, to the point that I didn't want to touch anyone at all and I 'had' been a touchy feely person. Oddly I had no problem with the woman who had taken my physical hurts and healed me. I crawled in that bed every chance I got and snuggled up next to her taking her in my arms and wrapping hers around me. It was like she was a part of me and I knew in my heart that she would never hurt me. The only other person I felt that comfortable with was 'Him', so when he offered to brush my hair I let him, cause when I flinched when 'He' touched me I knew I was in deep shit.

So here I am, thoroughly kissed for the first time in my life, weak from crying out my pain and being held by the one person I would have never expected it from. And all I want now is more, more of 'his' kisses and I want to share them with her as well. I want both of them. Ain't that fucked up or what?

-

Kikyo finally woke up as Duo cried for the third time that night. Listening to the boy as he quietly cried she could tell that he had started the long process of healing from his experience. This was definitely not his first bout of tears. Good, Heero had gotten thru to him in time, she had worried that Heero either wouldn't understand her request or that if he was not inclined to be attracted to the members of his own sex that he might not be able to see it thru. She shouldn't have worried so much as she had seen the cords of their bond when she had healed Duo. Whether Heero was inclined one way or another really wouldn't have mattered, at least not as far as Duo was concerned. Damn, she really needed to get up. There was no help for it but to let the boys know she was awake as there was no way she was going to make it to the bathroom on her own.

"Hey guys? Could ya lend me a hand here, I 'really' need to get up."

Her voice cracked and was very weak but the boys heard her and quickly pulled themselves off the bed and rushed to her side. Duo was wiping his eyes as he crossed the space between the two beds, but he was smiling down at her when he took her hand in his and helped her to sit up. Her head spun a little as she adjusted to the change in position.

"Hey hotstuff, how ya feelin?"

"Like I was run over by a freight train and 'then' blown up."

"Let me guess, nature call?"

"Yeah, think you guys can help get me there?"

As usual Heero didn't even bother asking or explaining, he just went and picked up the injured girl and carried her into the bathroom. He'd be damned if he was going to let her try to walk there, he knew perfectly well that she was going to need her strength to take care of business. Hell, he had blown himself up once already, so he knew what he was talking about. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on.

"You realize that I am so not letting you two stay in this room?"

(sigh)

"Baka woman. Duo start a bath for her, the soak will do her good."

"Heero I mean it. Really, if you stay in here, I swear when I get better I am going to kick your ass."

"You can try."

"Bastard"

"Hn."

He carried her to the toilet and sat her down and pulled up the oversized shirt she was wearing. It was the only thing she had on, it made things easier when it had been time to change her bandages and clean her up. Heero had noticed that all the open wounds had closed within the first day. She healed at an amazing rate within a week she would be mobile again. Leaving her on the seat he turned his back on her and joined Duo on the other side of the room and helped him with getting the tub ready. Giving her a chance to take care of business without either one of them looming over her, but still close enough in case she needed them. Watching the tub fill noisily Heero contemplated how he was going to handle this. It wasn't big, space was limited here in the colonies, fortunately none of them were very large. One of them was going to have to get in the tub with her to hold her up while the other sat outside and helped. Duo had already taken a shower last night and Heero hadn't had a chance yet. But Duo was the one who needed physical contact right now. That cinched it, when Heero heard the toilet flush he stood up.

"Duo, strip and get in the tub, I'll go get her." Duo looked up and into Heero's serious dark blue eyes, his head cocked to the side. It took a moment, but he finally understood what Heero was getting at. The long haired boy stood up tied up his hair and took off his boxers before getting in the tub. Heero went back to the toilet and grabbing the hem of the Kikyo's shirt pulled it up and over her head.

"Hey! Hey! What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Putting you in the tub.""

Oh great, he planned to bathe her now? What the Hell was he thinking? Seems he was thinking that she wouldn't be able to sit up in a tub full of hot water for long by herself, not without passing out and drowning in her weakened state. After stripping off the t-shirt he carried her over to the tub and placed her in the hot water in front of the already seated Duo. She was blushing the whole time as the two boys gently washed her body and then joy of joys washed her hair. Duo used to washing his own extremely long hair knew exactly what he was doing and his fingers felt wonderful as he massaged her scalp. She sighed and gave into it. What was she going to do about it anyway? She currently wasn't strong enough to do more than issue idle threats.

Besides Duo wasn't the only one who stripped down before bathing her, Heero treated her to the spectacular view of his well muscled and toned body when he pulled off his usual loose green tank and spandex shorts. Damn for a teenager he was already well built, she wondered how old he actually was, they had both been about 15 when they had first landed on earth, and that had been almost a year ago. By now one or both were at least 16 maybe older. She suspected neither was sure of their exact birthdates. Even she hadn't been able to discover Heero's. It was hard to place Heero's age, he was so serious that he appeared much older than he was. As for Duo, his long hair and trimmer build along with his cocky personality made him appear younger usually, until he got pissed off that is. Both boys had also grown taller in the last year, hey they were teenagers and that's what teenage boys did, between eating, thinking about sex and kicking ass. And these boys sure did know how to kick some serious ass. She figured they were just under her own height of 5'6" by now. Fortunately she wasn't going to get any taller and they were, she idly wondered as Duo rinsed her hair out, how tall they would end up.

She was so tired and it felt so good to have her hair washed by someone else that by the time Duo finished rinsing out her hair and just let her rest against him as they sat and soaked in the tub, she was starting to fall asleep again. A small dreamy smile on her lips, her eyes half closed and her masses of soft black hair floating in the water. Yes it was very nice indeed and Duo was a good pillow. He had his arms wrapped around her and had leaned his cheek on the top of her head.

Heero watched the couple in the tub for a few more moments before heading out of the bathroom to push the two beds together and straighten the covers. He wanted to hold both of them and separately the beds were too small to hold all three of them. Besides he told himself it was for Duo's and Kikyo's benefit, Duo needed to be touched and held and she needed them to watch over her. Yeah that was it, of course. Going back into the bathroom he found both of them fast asleep, not surprising now that he thought of it, Dou had had a very emotionally draining evening and she was still injured. Shaking Duo's shoulder Heero woke up the long haired Idiot.

"Hey Baka, wake up. Let's put her back in bed."

"Hmm, what? Oh yeah good idea I think I'm turning into a prune." Heero lifted Kikyo out of the tub and held her while Duo dried himself and then dried her off. Wrapping her in a large towel Heero then carried her out into the bedroom and placed her on the beds he had pushed together.

"Huh? Not a bad idea, this way we can both stay with her. I suppose I can brush out her hair in the morning, if we leave it in the towel it shouldn't get everything all wet." Duo commented as he got into bed next to the sleeping female.

"I'll help."

"Eh?"

Heero shrugged as he got in next to Duo, he wanted the 02 pilot in the middle of him and Kikyo. The more he was touched right now the better, especially as he was still undressed, that Duo hadn't even thought anything of getting into the bed before throwing something on meant he was either really tired or feeling comfortable with them both.

"I like hair."

"Excuse me?" Duo looked back over his shoulder at the male behind him.

"I like long hair." He took a few locks of Duo's still loose brunette hair and let is slip thru his fingers before stroking the side of his face pushing his hair back from it and kissing his cheek and spooning up against him. It wasn't about sex, at least not yet. It was about just touching and being together. He threw his free arm over both of the other two pulling them all close.

"Heero?"

"Hn."

"Your really are cool about me aren't you? I mean, that I'm, you know….a freak of nature and all that."

"Shut up Baka, you're not a freak. Go to sleep."

"Yeah whatever. (yawn) See ya in the morning."

It didn't take long for Duo to fall back asleep. Heero listened to the even breathing of the two people he was currently sharing the bed with. No Duo he thought you're not the freak I am. If Dr. J had told him he would find his humanity during such a brutal and senseless war he would probably have killed him for going insane. Hell Heero had actually thought he didn't have feelings like other people did. But these two special people were showing him how truly wrong he was. He'd never wanted or expected to live thru this war, now he wanted to live for the first time in his miserable life.

----

Syn: Okay I KNOW I promised that Kikyo would share some of her past in this chapter but a certain 'someone' has a big mouth and just up and took over the first half.

Duo: Why the Hell are you blaming me? It's not my fault. I was having issues okay. And all because of you. Why do you guys always beat me up why not Heero, or Wufai? Huh? Answer me that?

Syn: But Duo love, your just so GOOD at being the damsel in distress. Come on I promised to brush your hair for you didn't I? And I got Heero to be all touchy feely, You liked that didn't you?

Duo: Yeah I guess, He's a great kisser.

Syn: Don't worry Love, I'll brush your hair and bake you some cookies.

Duo: Don't want cookies, want kisses.

Syn: Well why didn't you just say so. Chu......

AN: Do to a short 'Vacation' Duo and I won't be back for a week or so. ;)


	4. Alarm clocks and cheeseburgers

**Disclaimer: Well a lot of people own Gundam Wing and they are not me. I do own my OC and story lines so hands off or I'll have to send Heero after you. He'd do it too, he's been bored lately.**

Chapter 4 - Alarm clocks and cheeseburgers.

I actually woke up before the alarm clock went off for once, which is not my norm. I'm really not a morning person whatsoever, what with growing up on the streets and being an ex thief and all. Some habits are hard to break and daytime was for hiding and sleeping. Night has always been my friend, hiding in the shadows moving thru the dark, it was where I felt the most comfortable. I am the 'God of Death', and death comes with the darkness. You'd think I'd be a morbid bastard, but that isn't how I live or how I kill, you meet me as Death and I'll send you to Hell with a joke and a smile plastered on my face. I think life is too short to take it so seriously and I never expected my life to last even this long. GO figure, I had stared the grim reaper right in the face, and he went and saved my stupid ass.

But this morning I was glad I had woken up first, for the first time since, Gods I don't know when, I felt safe, and cared for. I probably hadn't felt quite this way since I had been with Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. I still miss them, and I will always cherish the short time I had with them. I hate war, for making little kids orphans like me, but most of all I hate it because it took away the first grown up people who had thought I was worth a damn. So why do I fight you ask, why not, someone has to stop this, if what I do can someday brings peace to others then my going to Hell is worth it.

During the night Kikyo had turned over in her sleep and was now facing me, wrapped in each other's arms, her face was buried in my neck. I could feel her warm breath against my skin. The towel I had wrapped around her hair had come undone and I breathed in the scent of her clean hair. Even though I had used my shampoo on her it still smelled different than mine, she smelled like vanilla and lavender to me, soft and sweet. I liked it and breathed deeply. Behind me I could feel Heero pressing against me, his free arm throw over the both of us, the other was under the pillows. He was breathing into my hair, and certain parts of him were already awake. This should have freaked me out as none of us were wearing any clothing, but it didn't, it felt good having him pressed against me, even from behind. That part of me was also somewhat awake too and was getting more awake the longer I laid there, breathing in her scent, holding her and being held by the both of them. I realized they were both awake by this point but all three of us just stayed wrapped around each other our legs tangled together beneath the covers, I don't know about them, but I could have stayed like that forever. Damn alarm clock went off 30 seconds later.

Heero beat the alarm clock into submission, if he'd had his pistol in his hand he'd probably have shot it. Good thing it was under the bed and not a pillow. Shooting the alarm clock tends to give us away and makes the neighbors grumpy. I haven't a clue why? Te-he-he. Anyway he got up and headed in to take a shower, he had classes today, I wasn't scheduled to start until tomorrow. Heero had only registered me yesterday after he hacked into the schools computers during his lunch. I wasn't exactly in a hurry to get up, the girl in my arms was soft and warm, and I really wanted to kiss her.

-

The second time I woke up I found myself wrapped in Duo's arms, my face buried in his neck. Damn he smelled good. Kind of crisp and clear with a hint of vanilla, Heero's scent is very different he's muskier, a very masculine scent. They both drive me absolutely crazy I could spend hours breathing them in. Heero was behind Duo and he had an arm thrown over both of us, his hand was resting on my butt. We were all naked in that bed, so call me a happy camper. Sure Duo wasn't ready to step up to the plate just yet, but he would be and sooner rather than later, the proof of that was currently pressing itself into my stomach. I smiled into his chest and snuggled closer. After Heero killed the alarm clock and left us to take a shower I felt him use his free hand to push back the hair from the side of my face, I figured he wanted to talk so I looked up to find those amazing violet eyes burning into mine. In every one of his lives that I have been able to find him he's had these incredible eyes, just as Heero has had those beautiful blue ones that match my own. Though personally I think Heero's are far more attractive.

Smiling down at me I never expected he was planning on kissing me until his lips captured mine.

Soft lips touching mine, so warm so giving, I gave in immediately. When he requested entrance to my mouth with his tongue I let him, he wasn't very experienced, obviously, so I showed him what I liked using mine, he learned quickly and soon I wasn't thinking at all. There's a lot to be said for instinct and natural talent, both of which Duo Maxwell possessed in abundance. We were still making out when Heero came out of the bathroom and kicked the side of the bed….

"Hn."

"Hey, Heero ole buddy, getting ready for school? Gee too bad you can't stay here with me and Kikyo today huh?"

"………….."

"Yeah yeah, whatever I'm getting up. Is there anything I need to get done today before I start classes tomorrow?" Duo got out of the bed and got dressed in a pair of his trademark black pants and a black t-shirt after making sure Kikyo was comfortable.

"I made a list for you. I saved it on the computer."

"Eh? The computer, yeah of course where else would it be, silly me."

Both boys helped Kikyo to the bathroom once again, though this time they didn't stay in the room with her and they left her with a pair of shorts and a tank top so she could get dressed as well. When she was done they helped her back to sit on the bed and each grabbed a hair brush and started on the tangled mess that was her long black hair. Duo worked quickly used to his own long locks. This gave him a chance to watch Heero as he brushed out his side of her full head of hair. Amazing, Heero sat there a soft look in his blue eyes, biting his lower lip and concentrating on being careful to not pull her hair as he brushed it out. Duo's mouth almost fell open in shock. This had to be the most open expression he had ever seen on the other boys face. Had he looked like that when he brushed Duo's hair last night? Wow, he hadn't been kidding when he said he liked long hair. Duo suddenly wondered if Heero wore that look, every time he had brushed Duo's hair. What a concept, Heero had been attracted to him the whole time and he'd never known it.

"Stop staring and start Braiding, I'd do it myself but I have to get to class."

Kikyo smiled, in past lives Heero's other selves had always had a fascination for her long hair, brushing and braiding it for hours on end. Each boy braided one side so she ended up with two braids hanging over her shoulders and down her front. She was still healing and the activity had made her a little tired, the boys made her comfortable before they headed out the door together. Heero to go to his classes and Duo to pick up a few items they needed, gather some information and do a little scouting. He was still a Gundam pilot even if his Gundam was somewhere out there in space blown to a million pieces, at least that is what he believed. Kikyo knew better but until she was in a condition to go with him and their current mission here on Colony L1 completed they wouldn't be able to retrieve Deathscythe. Fortunately her Gundam was hidden here on L1. Duo returned to the apartment they were living in shortly before noon, loaded up with groceries and fast food. Kikyo who had been sleeping while he was gone woke when he entered their small room.

"Hey, Beautiful I'm back and look, I'm bearing gifts." Duo waved the bag of fast food, the smell of burgers and hot fries making her mouth water.

"Oh you are an Angel Duo, really I mean it. Now stop teasing me and hand over those fries." Duo smiled and tossed her the bag, which she promptly dove into as he made himself comfortable on the bed next to her. When she looked up at him she had fries sticking out of her mouth and was chewing happily.

"He-he, you really like fries don't you? For some reason I just knew you would so I got 3 orders, but you need to eat the burger I got too you need the protein and all that other stuff."

"Hmmph, yeah I know, but fries are the best when their hot, I hate cold fries. I'll eat the burger I promise. Did you get it with cheese?"

"Oh course is there any other way to eat a burger? I don't know why they even bother advertising it without cheese anyway. It's not like anybody eats them that way." Duo grinned at the ravenous female wolfing down the French fries and then the burger.

"So where's yours Duo?"

"Eh? Well I already ate mine, the fries smelled so good I didn't get half way back here before mine were all gone."

"Here have some of mine I can't eat all this just yet and they'd only get cold before I could anyway. Which I'm 'sure' you already knew." Kikyo winked at the braided pilot. Duo just grinned and grabbed one of the extra orders of fries from the bag and started helping her out by wolfing them down. Leaning back against the pillows he crossed his legs and settled in.

"So what should we do this afternoon, Heero won't be back for a couple more hours." He leered at her thru his bangs a sly smile gracing his heart shaped face. Kikyo looked over at him with a half smile on her face.

"Well Duo as much as I would 'Love' to take you up on your offer of hanky panky.."

"Hanky Panky?'

"You know, Making Out, Fooling around, necking, Foreplay." Duo raised a delicate chestnut eyebrow at some of her slightly archaic wording for having fun.

"Making out would be nice, sure we can't practice more? I haven't had much experience with this kissing stuff you know, and I'm a very willing student? Huh, what do ya say? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Kikyo's eyes glittered with her amusement and the smile on her face lit up the whole room.

"Duo, does anyone ever say no to you?"

"Not if I can help it, Heero does sometimes, he says no to me quite a bit in fact."

"Ah but that is because you are not telling him what you want in the right way."

"You just need to ask him for things in a different way" This conversation was getting interesting now, Kikyo and Duo both leaned back against the pillows he had fluffed up and he was holding her hand as they talked. He still needed physical contact, his earlier request was about needing the physical contact and strengthening the bond at this point more than anything else, and Kikyo would grant him his request, he had asked after all, she would always do as Duo asked, always. Besides it was time to clue Duo into a few secrets about Heero and herself.

"Duo love, you are going to need to get stronger if you wish to get what you want from Heero."

"Stronger, you mean physically? I don't think anyone can get stronger than the 'Perfect Soldier."

"Not that kind of strong Duo, You will need a strength of will, and of heart, the strength to lead him and control him and to discipline him if he fails you. The Perfect Soldier is only truly happy when he has direction and a purpose."

You mean like when he gets focused on a mission, until it is complete."

Exactly, but you Duo have more power over Heero than you know. Command him, give him orders, and he can accomplish anything you set him to. Heero is lost without direction. Remember what happened at the air base right before he self detonated. He was lost and confused, he had no direction, no order, and he was lost within himself and so he self detonated. We can thank the Gods that he survived and that Trowa found and cared for him."

"But, how do I go about doing that, Heero is well, kind of scary sometimes"

"True but who is scarier the 'Perfect Soldier' or the one that controls him?"

"You have a point there. Kikyo, can you control him?"

"Yes and I will show you how as soon as he returns. Tonight we will begin the training of your 'Fighter"

"Fighter? Bur Heero is already a skilled warrior, the Perfect Soldier."

"Perhaps, but he is more, he carries within him the power to be a Sentaku a spell fighter."

"What about us? I mean who am I and who are you, it's like we are a part of each other"

"You Duo love are a 'Sacrifice' you take the pain and injuries of your fighter so that they can continue to battle. Normally 'Fighter Units' are a pair, working together, The Sacrifice controls the Fighter, they give the fighter direction and issue orders, this allows the fighter to fight to the best of their ability. A fighter with clear orders and a solid direction can accomplish almost anything. Sometimes there comes along a 'Fighter unit' a little different than the others, and there are three people in the unit, not just two. That third person has always been sent to the original pair to help them out and is very special. That person has the ability to act as the Sacrifice to the Fighter if it is needed or as a Fighter to the Sacrifice, among other things.

"You are that special person aren't you, Kikyo?"

"Yes Duo I am, I was originally sent to help a Fighter Unit called 'Loveless' I came to them when an opponent cast a deadly and powerful spell on them in the attempt to destroy them, what they got instead was me. The spell was called Heavens Judgment. Heaven chose to send me to them instead of death. I am the Chosen of Heaven, I 'am' Judgment." Duo grinned at the dark haired woman next to him.

"Huh, that's almost as bad as me calling myself the 'God of Death', makes us quite a group when you add in Mr. Justice aka the 'Perfect Soldier'."

"I see what you mean, Death, Justice and Judgment. We kind of go together like flies on shit, don't we?" Kikyo looked over towards the doorway another smile gracing her face. "Did you want to join us Heero? Or were you just going to keep eavesdropping? " At Kikyo's words the 'Perfect Soldier' entered the room from where he had been hiding listening to her and Duo talk.

"Heero? But what are you doing here? School isn't out yet." Duo looked at the sullen Japanese boy with a question in his amethyst eyes, his head cocked to one side.

"Lunch."

"Good timing Heero, want to hear my tale?"

"Hn."

The muscular tanned boy came over to the bed and took over the seat Duo had been occupying once Duo crawled over Kikyo to sit on the other side of her. Once everyone was all settled in Kikyo was ready to being her tale. But Duo had a question first.

"Hey Kikyo, when I first woke up after you had healed me Wufai called you 'the immortal one', what did he mean by that? Are you human, some kind of a goddess? What? How old are you?" Kikyo smiled at the inquisitive American pilot.

"Now Duo you should know better than to ask a gal her age." Kikyo winked at the 02 pilot. "But I'll tell you honestly I no longer know how old I actually am. As for what Wufai said, he is partially correct. He was probably referring to the ancient Asian Legend of the immortals, who are part of the court of the Jade Emperor. And no I am not an official member of the Jade Emperor's court, but I have visited from time to time, he always has the best Sake." She stated her eyes twinkling with merriment.

"So you are blessed with immortally?"

"Blessed Duo? No more like cursed, and I wasn't even told what I was getting myself into when I signed up for this gig."

"Eh? Cursed, but why would you say that?" Immense sadness filled the eyes of the woman that sat between the two Gundam pilots.

"Because I must watch those I love more than anything, die life after life while I live on without them. Each time another piece of my soul dies with them until they are reborn again and the cycle starts all over."

"Kikyo?"

"Listen to my tale Duo and you will learn that there are worse things than Death and nothing more wonderful than Love, for it was for Love that I allowed myself to be cursed." She reached over to trace a knuckle gently down the heart shaped face of the 02 pilot. Duo's breath caught when she did so mesmerized by the touch. Heero sat quietly waiting for the tale he had unknowingly taken one of her hands into his own.

**Syn: We finally get to hear some of Kikyo's past and what it is that ties her to the gundam pilots.**

**Duo: I thought I was going to get more kisses in this chapter? What happened?**

**Syn: Soon Duo Love, soon. Believe me you won't be disappointed. **

**[Duo pouts adorably]**


	5. A tale of love lost and found

**Dislcaimer: The usual BS applies. I'm broke and haven't got anything anyway. Oh Duo says to tell you that I do have a dirty mind and a very vivid imagination. All of which he loves. **

Chapter 5 = A tale of love lost and found

Kikyo started her tale a wistful look in her eye as she stared off into the distance, seeing a past that was so distant it only her memories of it remained.

"A very long time ago, in another time, another place, another world not much different from this one though not nearly as technologically advanced yet, I lived a life as an ordinary mortal human woman. But I was empty inside, incomplete, always feeling like I wasn't whole. It was if pieces of my soul were missing, I felt for the people around me but never deeply. Not the way I thought I should, the way I saw other people around me. But then one day I met someone who finally broke thru and touched my heart, but he was traumatized by the physical and sexual abuse he'd endured during his childhood. For the first time in my life I felt like I had purpose, a reason for living, I had started to heal his heart and soul. There was still a sense that something or someone was missing, as if we still needed to meet that special person who would finish making us whole and complete. But it was a start and we were happy just to be in each others presence."

"Then one day the work I did required that I move far away to complete the project I had been working on. If only I had known what would happen I would have never left, but I felt I had no choice at the time. I had promised him I would return that it was only a couple of years, 2, 3 at the most. But he felt I had abandoned him like all the others, like his own parents. And 2 months after I left him he finally succeeded in killing himself. My world collapsed at the news, I had told him, promised him, I would return, but he hadn't believed in me, hadn't been strong enough to wait. I was left empty and desolate, I continued with my life, alive but no longer really living. I stopped looking for the 'other' what good would it do me to find them now? He was gone and we could never be whole."

"What happened to change that Kikyo? How did you end up as you are now?" Duo asked.

"I died…. I died a terrible death. It was a car crash. I had been driving down a highway thinking nothing more stimulating than what I was going to buy at the grocery store, when an oil rig jackknifed in front of my car. I never had a chance, I slammed into it head on and my little compact car exploded with me inside. Problem was I didn't die on impact. I burned to death, screaming my life away, the fire eating my flesh and all I had been. It's why I named my Gundam 'Phoenix' because I was reborn from the flames. I never told Ritsuka or Soubi that I hadn't die right away, back then I thought that they couldn't have handled the knowledge. I suppose I probably seriously underestimated them at the time, also for me it was too new, too close and I tried to not think about it much either.

"Before you passed out after healing Duo, you said something, that your Ritsuka had always been a strong one. Were you talking about Duo?" Heero asked.

"I said that, huh? Yes he was strong and yet very gentle was my Ritsuka, but he never shied away from what needed to be done. No matter what it meant he had to do. Let me continue with the story K? It will become clearer" Both boys nodded."Once my spirit finally left my body I found myself floating in the 'Nothingness that is everything', it was there that 'They' came to me and offered me a choice."

"They? You mean God?" Duo asked it the question was in Heero's eyes as well.

"I'm still not quite sure of that myself. 'They' are everything and nothing, at least that is what 'They' told me when I asked that very question. Anyway They told me I had a choice, I could stay within the wheel of life and wait for a chance at rebirth and then attempt to search once more for my 'true loves' or, I could accept their offer and be sent to them. They told me it would be very difficult to free my loves from the turmoil that surrounded them. I figured I had faced difficult before, so like an ass I accepted without getting more information, though truth to tell I probably would have done it anyway. I can be just as stupid as the next person given the opportunity. They told me to listen to the words 'They' would engrave upon my heart and soul and I fell into a deep trace listening to their whispers. To this day I still don't know all that They told me."

"Then as suddenly as it began it ended and 'They' told me I had only one more choice to make, whether I would return to the world of the living as a man or a woman. You can see for yourselves which choice I made. I have never once not in all the years I have lived and in all the lifetimes I have spent with my loves regretted it."

"The instant I made my choice they literally dropped me into the middle of a spell battle, stark freaking naked sporting a pair of cat ears and a long black cat tail was attached to my ass. Seems everyone in that world was born a 'Neko' and when they became adults by losing their virginity, they lost the ears and tail. I'm still a little annoyed that 'They' didn't even bother to let me know about the whole ear and tail thing, (seeing as they itched, at least I thought so) not to mention the whole dropping me naked right in front of them part. Anyway that is how I met my Loves, who went by the names of Ritsuka and Soubi."

"What happened to your ears and tail? Did you get to choose what you looked like? "

"Duo she already told you that."

"Huh?"

"Sex Duo, once she had sex they disappeared."

"Heero's right, once Ritsuka, Soubi and I joined that first time they disappeared. As for my looks no actually I didn't choose them, in fact I expected to be returned looking much as I had in my previous life, so I didn't even think to question it. But 'They' had other ideas. They recreated me as a mixture of Soubi and Ritsuka." Kikyo touched her own face with her fingers. "See this face and these eye's they are Soubi's, my fair skin and the color of my hair are Ritsuka's, every time I look in a mirror I see them. It has been thousands of years and still I see them every day. I didn't realize something was wrong for almost ten years, then one day I realized I hadn't aged. My loves were moving forward in life but I wasn't, they were still young yet, Ritsuka was only 25 and Soubi 33. But I still looked like a teenager. I suppose I should have known, what with my ability to take all their injuries and heal them in a matter of days if not hours. I was so stupid, young and naïve at the time, and very much in Love."

"What happened to them?" Duo asked.

"I wish I could say they grew old and died, but I can't, a year after I realized that little fact, they were killed in an armed robbery. They had gone shopping without me, telling me I couldn't come with as they were getting me a surprise, I waited for hours but they never came home. A police officer came to our door instead. I mourned them for 300 hundred years. All I had left of them was the locket they had gone to get that day. They had found it clutched in Ritsuka's hand and had given it to me. It had both their pictures in it and they had had the back engraved with these words."

**[We are 'Loveless']**

"Loveless? That's a rather odd endearment." Heero muttered.

"It's not an endearment it was who we were, the fighter unit known as 'Loveless'. I lost that locket about 2 thousand years ago during their 8th incarnation. I don't regret it. It was either the locket or them." Both Duo and Heero started at these words. And Kikyo smiled gently at them. "It took a while, but eventually I realized that though I was immortal and that Soubi and Ritsuka were gone from me, that they were still tied to the wheel of life, meaning that someday they would be reborn, in this world or another. So I began to search for them. Always, Soubi has been male with beautiful cerulean blue eyes."

Kikyo grinned at the started Heero, he had suspected that Duo was this Ritsuka she talked about, ever since the day they had saved him from OZ and she had called him by that name before passing out. Honestly there was less reason for her to have saved him than Heero. At least 'he' could say they had been partners, fellow Gundam pilots who had wprked together on several missions, at that point none of the other Gundam pilots had met the 00 Pilot yet.

"Hn."

"Yes, exactly. Now Ritsuka is a sly one and chose to be reborn as a woman half the time, that really threw me, especially that first reincarnation. I hadn't even suspected I was Bi until then. But again as with Soubi, the eyes held true, can you guess Heero?"

"Easy purple." Heero smirked at the pair,

"Hey, they are not 'purple' I'll have you know, their amethyst or you can call them blue-violet if you want, but they're NOT purple." Obviously this was a sore spot for the braided pilot.

"So is this why you had the word 'Loveless' tattooed on your back, because of them?" Heero asked while Duo still seethed on the other side of Kikyo, muttering something about color blind assholes.

"What, oh it's not a tattoo it appeared when Soubi, Ritsuka and I bonded the first time."

"Hey! What the Hell…"

Heero hadn't even said anything he just reached over Kikyo and pushed Duo over on his stomach and pulled his shirt up with one hand while grabbing the waistband of his pants with the other and pulling them down with the other. There printed low on small of his back was the word 'Loveless'. Even Kikyo seemed surprised it see it there, she reached out with her uninjured hand to trace the letters one by one. Heero then reached behind him grabbed the back of his shirt and peeled it off over his head. Standing up he turned around and undoing the top of the pants he was wearing dropped them far enough to check for the word on his own back, straining to try and see it. There low in the small of his back was a word he hadn't been expecting to see until just now.

'Loveless'

Not even bothering to redo his pants Heero turned around to find a stunned looking Kikyo staring at him. Duo still on his stomach was looking at him a question looming in his lovely amethyst eyes.

What the Hell was going on here?

**Syn: Ah the plot thickens. And if you're wondering the marks showed up after Kikyo healed Duo. But the low odd placement makes them hard if not almost impossible to see on yourself and as neither boy was looking for them... Also the night before they were distracted by caring for Kikyo and not paying much attention to each other so they didn't notice them then either.**


	6. Cementing the bond

**Disclaimer: Still broke, so don't sue. I'm not getting anything out of this except the pleasure of letting the smutty little plot bunnies out of my head. And you lucky people get to enjoy the results.**

**Warnings: Smut heavily implied ahead. Like you don't want to read it. LOL You've gotten this far in my story just waiting for it haven't you. It will only get better or worse from this point on. Depending in your point of view.**

Chapter 6 - Cementing the bond

I was stunned to see our true name written in that flowing black script that was indicative of a fighter unit on both Duo's and Heero's backs. Not since Ritsuka and Soubi have the marks appeared on any of their reincarnations. What did this mean? Why had they reappeared now? I was suddenly very afraid, and I knew I had to start their training immediately and strengthen our bond to its fullest. If 'Loveless' was active once again could 'Beloved' be far away? I swore he would never have them, never. Shit, I was so fucked, cause knowing Seimei he was already two steps ahead of me and hiding in plain sight. Time to quit playing invalid, the wrist was my biggest weakness at the moment, but I could live with it.

I grabbed Heero by the waist band of his pants and pulled him onto the bed and rolled him under me before even the 'Perfect Soldier' could react. He gasped as he looked up startled into my eyes. Gods help me, as those beautiful blue eyes bore into mine I almost took him then and there, I had missed him, both of them so very much. He of course was wondering what the Hell I was doing. He sure as shit hadn't expected me to be recovered enough to pull this on anyone much less him. I was about to rock his world and start his real training. Staring him in the eye, I pulled in my power and told him who the boss around here was and guess what, it wasn't him…..

"Heero, Listen to me. You are the 'Loveless' Fighter. I am Kikyo, I belong to 'Loveless' and 'Loveless' belongs to me. 'You' belong to me,… I **'OWN'** you." His breathing was already erratic before I even finished speaking and as I had oh so long ago, I captured the lips of the face turned up to mine, my hand flat against his warm chest I found his hard flat male nipple and I pinched it with my nails, hard. He gasped into my mouth and taking advantage of that opening I plunged my tongue into his mouth and took complete control. He arched beneath me completely lost to my kiss, proving what I already knew.

-

I never saw it coming. Some 'Perfect Soldier' I turned out to be. Of course then again a woman who just a little over 3 days ago had taken 'all' of Duo's two months worth of hurts and injuries and then promptly miscarried, shouldn't even be able to move yet, much less pin me beneath her on the bed to which I had thought she was basically confined. I had seriously underestimated her, and just as that little fact was starting to sink in she surprised me once again. She used the 'Command Voice' and with more force behind it than I had ever been subjected to. Not even Dr. J could put such power behind it.

She had just told me that she 'owned' me, and my brain started to short circuit at that command, overriding the existing commands already in place to control me from afar. Of course Dr. J and his buddies had never thought there would be anyone capable or knowledgeable enough to override their training. I obviously hadn't either, but then she went on to prove without a doubt who really owned me. Kissing, that I could handle, sex I could have handled even, in fact I had many times, I was no innocent virgin. Sex is an excellent tool for espionage, though it had gotten me into trouble lately. I should never have slept with Relena. How was I supposed to know the she'd turn into a crazed stalker bitch, I'm good at whatever I set my mind to, but even I don't think I'm 'that' good. Dr. J refused to let me kill her, said she was important to the future and even told me to keep her safe, asshole. But Kikyo, she 'knew' my secret and she used it to break thru the Doctors training and make me her own, hers and Duo's. Once I was putty in her hands, my body burning for her touch, she cruelly pulled away. I lay there in a passion clouded haze as she spoke to Duo, teaching my partner and secret love how to own me as well.

I think I will kiss her feet, just as soon as she allows me freedom of movement, she commanded me to stay put for now and I must obey, for I am the 'Perfectly Trained Soldier' and I do what I am ordered to do by the one that controls me.

-

"What the Hell! Kikyo what did you 'DO' to him?" Duo watched as 'HE' moaned softly on the bed, his eyes glazed, not moving from where Kikyo had told him to stay.

"I gave him what he truly wanted, what he needs more than anything. Someone to control him, someone stronger willed than he is. Now it is your turn. You need to own him as well Duo, he is very needy and it will take both of us to fulfill him completely."

"Fulfill him?"

"Aye Duo, his training was extreme, in some ways his training was more brutal than your captivity. His trainers used a combination of methods to achieve their results. Some of that training, like your experiences in that prison will stay with him forever and it has caused him to have 'certain' needs."

"Needs? What do you mean by that?"

"Pain Duo, he desires and wants pain. His trainers thought they were desensitizing him to it, but instead he came to like it. That will never leave him, he does enjoy regular pleasure but pain is what really does it for him. They wanted him to be able suppress it, but they allowed him to still feel it. Because a being that does not feel pain will never win against one that does. Pain signals your brain to let you know when are to damaged or close to death. It allows you to make judgments based on that knowledge, someone who does not feel pain will continue on never realizing they will die before they can finish their task and choose a different plan to succeed. So pain is necessary for success. It also tells him that he is still alive."

"Fucking hell."

"If you care for him you will need to learn how to fill that need. Duo, do you feel anything for him at all?"

"Fuck, Kikyo you already know that I do. I wouldn't be able to even let him touch me if I didn't."

"I know sweetie, I just wanted to be sure you did too. Watch and learn." Turning back to the dazed 01 pilot she cupped his face in her slender hand and forced him to look her in the eye once again.

"Heero, can you hear me?"

"Hn."

"Good. Tell me Heero, what is it you crave, what do you need? We will give you what you need if you are honest with us."

"O-oh G-god, h-hurt m-me, p-plleeaasse. God help me, hurt me, make me feel alive."

"Aye Koi, we will give you your heart's desire."

-

I couldn't have moved even if my life had depended on it, which it didn't so I wasn't worried about the fact that I was a boneless piece of goo draped over the equally flattened and incoherent blobs of goo that were now my lovers. Lovers, plural, go figure. I just had sex for the first time in my life because I wanted too. Self manipulation does not count.

Now you're probably wondering how after being repeatedly gang raped I would be able to stand being touched, much less be having sex so soon afterwards. But truth be told, the sooner the better, I knew that the longer I waited the harder it was going to be. Plus I suppose mostly it has to do a lot with 'who' I was having sex with and also with how, I was on top, literally. A place I had never been, not once during the whole entire time of my captivity and it was the only position guaranteed not to give me flashbacks. I'm damn sure Kikyo knew this too, as she took the bottom under Heero who was sandwiched in between us. How did we get to this particular juncture you ask? It's kinda personal and all so don't expect me to give ya every frickin detail. Though personally I did memorize every single glance, every touch, every…. well you get the idea. It was special, special to all of us.

I was floored to find out that the secret to Heero's extreme tolerance to pain was the fact that he actually liked it, needed it even, that it reminded him he was still alive, and not really a machine created by Doctor J and his buddies to do their dirty work. In a way I can relate, when I was in that prison cell, the constant pain was the only way I knew I was still alive and hadn't died yet, that's why when I woke up after Kikyo had healed me the first thing I thought was that I had finally died and it sort of bummed me out to see Heero and Wufai there with me cause I figured that meant they were dead too.

So now I'm part 'Owner' of the Perfect Soldier. Kikyo taught me what she called the 'Command Voice' and had me use it on Heero and told me to do something to really get his attention. I bit him. It worked, worked for both of us actually. Seems that while I may not like being on the receiving end so much I totally get off on being on the giving side. Turning the tables so to speak, like Kikyo said my experiences in that prison will be with me always, I could have come out of there either way, but our own individual inclinations will show in the end when taken to extremes. I now 'want' to give Heero the pain he desires so much, and Kikyo, she is the goddess of us both. The God of Death bows to no one but his chosen mates, Justice in the form of the Perfect Soldier, and Judgment in the form of the Chosen of Heaven.

We joined together as one my mates and I, Kikyo taking Heero into her and I taking Heero from behind. Kikyo urged us on, harder, faster, stronger, her hands and mouth had been everywhere, I'm pretty sure she hadn't left a single crevasse of either of us unexplored. Of course I 'suppose' several hundred years of abstinence can make for a very high level of frustration. I wasn't exactly quiet either, but then I rarely am so it's not surprising I'm vocal during sex. But it was Heero who surprised me the most. He screamed out his pain and pleasure, who would have thought he'd be so noisy during sex. Good thing the colonies build every building reasonably soundproof or we'd of had company with all the noise we were making. Ya got too, space is limited in space (excuse the pun).

It was less than 24 hours ago I had been musing over the fact that I had been thoroughly kissed for the first time in my life and now just hours later I was thoroughly fucked as well, well actually I had fucked Heero, but you know what I mean. Damn I'm sleepy, does good sex and loving do this too you every time? If so we're going to have to make sure NOT to do this when we have to be on the alert for the bad guys. Damn shame. I could do this every day for the rest of life, however long it's going to be. Going to sleep now, 'They' have already dropped off, light weights. Gotta love 'em, and I think I do, yeah, I really do.

Wonder if I'll ever be able to tell them that. It scares me the living fuck out of me, the fact that I love them. Because I have killed everyone I have ever loved or who has loved me back. But perhaps, maybe just maybe, Justice and Judgment can survive the loving embrace of Death.

**Heero: "………………"**

**Syn: What? Oh come on Duo was raggin that we writers almost never beat you up.**

**Heero: You turned me into a Pervert.**

**Syn: And you're complaining, why? I seem to recall you loved every moment of it.**

**Heero: "……………."**

**Syn: Whatever, well more to cum, (Yeah pun intended). Some of the other pilots show up, and Duo gets more therapy. **


	7. Busted

**Disclaimer: Well as you know I don't own the Gundam boys. Good thing as Wufai would probably kick my ass and then never talk to me ever again. He has some very strong opinions about being 'Owned'. Unlike Heero.**

**Warnings: More delicious smut. **

Chapter 7 - Busted

We had probably only been asleep for less than 30 minutes when they walked in on us. It's the only way I can explain that we didn't hear them coming in. I mean we are all trained killers for god's sake, of course so were they. And here I thought I was sneaky. It was Quatra's gasp that actually woke us, not that I'm surprised that Q was shocked or anything, I mean think about what we looked like.

None of us had had the energy to throw even a sheet over us before passing out so it was clearly obvious to even the innocent 04 pilot what we had been doing. He had a prime view of my ass as I was on the outside edge of the bed, Heero was snuggled up between me and Kikyo who had been sleeping on her back, Heero draped over her face down, showing off the fact that he was sporting several long red welts across his back and ass and there was blood and semen drying on the inside of his thighs. Damn, I hadn't thought I hurt him that bad, besides he'd kept yelling at me to hurry the fuck up and start moving or he was going to kill me just as soon as we were done and he could move again. I didn't believe him of course, he's been threatening to kill me since day one. Kikyo was pretty much a mess too having been squashed into the bed by the both of us on top of her semen was drying on her thighs also, talk about major wet spots. Poor Kikyo I had a feeling this was going to happen to her a lot. She hadn't seemed to mind at the time, not at all, though when it comes time to get the knots out of her hair she may change her tune.

Anyway that soft shocked gasp woke all of us up with a start, instinct kicked in before actual thought. I had my knife out and was crouching low with it glinting in front of my eyes before I even realized who it was standing there in the room with us. The same went for Heero, he broke the cuffs that had been holding his left arm to the bed post and had his gun up and pointed between Wufai's eyes in no time flat, a single cuff gracing his left wrist, the broken chain dangling from it. The part of my brain that registers stupid inane thoughts no matter what I'm doing thought it was really HOT, I mean Fuck, there he was stark naked, give the Wu-man the death glare and the only he thing was wearing was a broken handcuff, yummy, I want to lock him up again just thinking about it.

Kikyo muttered the word 'Air' and froze those two sneaky perverts in their tracks. (Useful trick that, wonder if she can teach me that one?) Yeah, you got it. I called them perverts, I mean really, breaking into our apartment was one thing, but sneaking into the bedroom, ever hear of Knocking? Helloooo? Well hell what did they expect, to find us having a pajama party? I'm a street rat I've never owned a pair of Jammies in my life I doubt Heero has either. SO that makes them both stone cold pervs in my book, trying to 'catch' us with our pants down or as the case may be off, thrown across the room, hangin on the lamp shade…

-

"Chang Wufai" I eyed my captives one eyebrow raised I let a chill enter my voice to let the slender Asian pilot know I was displeased with him. Duo and Heero had relaxed the instant we realized who it was that was standing in the bedroom with us. Duo had grabbed the sheet and tried pulling it up to cover us all a little, a little late for that as the 04 and 05 pilots had already had quite the eye full. But it did make us all feel a little more comfortable. A little, not much.

"Let me go Woman." I nodded and released the flows of air holding them. Once I did Quatra leaped towards Duo.

"Blessed Allah Duo, I'm so glad you're safe, Wufai…." Quatra glomped Duo in what should have been an affectionate hug between good friends. Even I barely even saw him move he was so fast, one second Duo was sitting there his eyes startled wide open like a deer caught in the headlights of an on coming car, the next he was across the bed slightly behind me crouched low shivering, his knife back in his hands. Quatra looked startled and confused. Wufai sighed.

"I suspected as much, he flinched slightly when I clasped his hand when I left you, it seems he has only gotten worse about being touched." The 05 pilot smirked before continuing. "Current company being the obvious exception."

"Very funny Wufai, Just what the Hell are you and the Winner boy doing here anyway?"

"Maxwell is damaged goods, without his Gundam he cannot complete any missions, not in the shape he's in. I brought Winner because other than Yuy he has spent the most time with Maxwell, I was hoping he could help." Quatra turned to Wufai a question in those innocent eyes.

"Wufai?"

Quatra was confused and concerned for his friend, Duo was still shaking a feral gleam in his lovely amethyst eyes as he warily watched Quatra and Wufai. The braided pilot crept closer to the black haired and very naked woman on the bed and burrowed into her embrace. Quatra didn't recognize her, but Wufai had told him about her and that she had somehow saved Duo's life. Seemed she was more than that to the other two pilots if the evidence right in front of his eyes was anything to go by. In fact if the evidence in front of his eyes was correct, then they had all just been having some seriously kinky sex. Yet Duo seemed terrified of human contact it didn't add up.

"Get out."

Heero death glared at the 04 and 05 pilots, he didn't care what they had seen or thought about him and the marks on his body, they could both go to hell for all he was concerned. But Quatra's innocent attempt to greet and hug the 02 Pilot may have just undone everything he and Kikyo had managed to do for the traumatized teen.

"We will wait for you in the other room, get dressed and join us. There are Missions coming up that call for Maxwell's expertise in stealth, if he can't handle it we need to know now so we can get a replacement for him."

With that Wufai pulled the stunned Quatra out of the room to give us a chance to get clean up and dressed before joining them in the living room of the small apartment. Duo had stopped shaking and Kikyo had gotten up to get us some wet washcloths to clean ourselves off with. There was a wild yet at the same time determined look in his eyes that I wasn't sure I liked. I decided to glare at him until he spilled his guts, which with Duo was about 2 seconds maybe less, I probably didn't even need to glare, but it's what I do best.

"………….."

"Wu-mans right, I'm damaged, a liability to the rest of you. If I can't get over this I'm not going to be any good to any of you. I might as well slit my wrists right now. I'd rather die than endanger any of you."

"You're good enough for me."

"Yeah, and for how long? Huh? Someday somebody is going to get their hands on me again or get too close to me and, and I'll freak out again and what if I hurt someone I don't mean too, I mean what if I hurt someone like Quatra? I was ready to knife him if he hadn't let me go. Heero, I was that close."

"It won't happen."

Kikyo?" Both boys looked at the woman who had finished dressing and not having time to waste messing with her hair at least for now had just twisted the mass into a bun and pinned it to her head.

"You're stronger than that Duo, the Winner boy surprised you, and yes you did freak out. Wufai was wrong to bring him, and honestly it's too soon for this, but this is a war and he's right about one thing. We don't have time to pussyfoot around. So as much as I would have loved to give you the time to adjust normally we may have to do this hard way.

"The hard way? You mean there's an easy way to do stuff. Gee Kikyo, you should know by now that I don't do anything the easy way, not if there's a totally fucked up way to do it instead."

-

I really shouldn't have been surprised that the immortal one had been able to wrap me and Winner up in the binding forces of air faster than anyone I had ever seen. Our clan had several elemental Masters among our elders, one of whom was a Master of Air. So I had seen and even been subjected to the powers of air, fire and water, that being part of the training I had received as a child. As my clan was established on the space colony of L5 the power of earth did not occur very often among us anymore. And when one of our children was born with the power of earth they were usually sent to our sister clan that still resided in Beijing.

Perhaps bringing the innocent 04 pilot had been a mistake, but then I hadn't expected that the immortal one would have managed to get Maxwell comfortable enough to hold hands much less screw the brains out of Heero Yuy and herself. And Gods of my ancestors, that's exactly what the evidence right in front of my eye's had told me before Winner's shocked gasp had woken them up and given us an even bigger eye full. I mentally shook my head to clear my thoughts, I am NOT attracted to males, no not at all. But even I have to admit that Maxwell's lithe grace and ethereal beauty is appealing and Yuy's masculinity was a raw and hot thing. Is it getting warm in here? As for the immortal one, I will probably burn for eternity in the deepest pits of hell for desiring her. She is utter perfection in my eyes, but she was not meant for one such as me.

The other thing I had noticed before they woke and turned their backs to us was that now the same graceful flowing word of 'Loveless' graced the lower backs of the 01 and 02 pilots, and in the exact same spot that I had seen it upon the immortal one. I 'knew' they weren't tattoos. As I sat there waiting for them to join us I stared at the leather covered palm of my left hand and tried to meditate. I'd always favored the fingerless leather gloves, but now I wore them almost constantly, ever since the word 'Breathless' had shown up two months ago in the palm of my left hand. I wondered what it meant that I was marked with this Name. I had seen the cords of the bond between the three when the immortal one had healed Maxwell, now they were all marked with the same Name. Did this mean there was someone out there bearing the name of 'Breathless' as well? And if so, who could it be?

-

**Wufai: Woman! Who are you hooking me up with?! I will not stand to be paired with someone of inferior intelligence.**

**Syn: Well it's not Duo, at least not as your bonded partner. He's already taken.**

**Wufai: Hm, true. [stares at me suspiciously] You aren't planning on setting me up with a 'male' partner are you?**

**Syn: Now Wuffie If I tell you that now it will spoil the story.**

**Wufai: Woman you have been spending way too much time with Maxwell.**


	8. Shock Thereapy

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my vivid imagination, I think Duo went and used the 'Command Voice' on me cause this story is taking over my life. Aren't you all just happy campers that he did?**

**Warnings: All the usual stuff.**

Chapter 8 – Shock treatment

Ya know, I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut. When I said that I never did anything the easy way, not if there was a totally fucked up way to do it instead. I hadn't thought they'd actually take me seriously.

It's been a little over two weeks since Wufai and Quatra walked in on us, they have even joined us in our bed. I don't mean that literally, like they've become my lovers too or anything. But as part of my 'therapy' as I'll call it, we all decided that I needed to get used to having them near and having them casually and or accidentally touch me. That first night was a tough one I barely slept at all, I was still tucked up safe in between Heero and Kikyo with Wufai and Quatra on the outside and yeah we were all dressed. I think Wufai would have had a coronary if anyone had suggested he get in bed with three naked guys. I just can't see the Wu-man swinging that way. But you never know, I didn't think Heero swung that way either, and boy was I proved wrong on that one. Fucking A was I ever, course then again I'm not completely just a 'guy' either, am I? Damn I'm getting horny now. Down Maxwell Down, think about ice water or something.

Okay better now, so by the third night I was able to sleep next to Quatra. Lets be honest if I wasn't able to sleep next to someone I trusted who was also as sweet as Q is by then, I was never going to be able too. I thought it was a major accomplishment, they thought it was a beginning and decided it was time to kick it up a notch. The 'Chosen of Heaven' my ass, the Devils Handmaiden is what she really is, and the rest of them aren't much better as they all went along with her insane idea of putting me thru her twisted version of 'shock therapy'. Heero and Wufai even thought it was an excellent idea, and here I'd thought they were both intelligent and shit.

What was her idea you ask? Well they took me clubbing.

Ha, you think I'm crazy right? What's so bad about going out for a night on the town, drinking and dancing the night away? I'd done it plenty of times, every chance I got in fact, I absolutely loved to dance. There is something about music that sets me free. But that was before my little adventure in that OZ prison.

That first night I actually threw up before I even got in the door, but I forced myself to keep going, I knew I had to. I was a wreck, I threw up so often I had dry heaves just sitting at our table, and thank god we got a table. Come to think of it, we always get a table. Is it wrong to love a guy cause he can death glare anyone into doing just about anything? Yeah well anyway, I was a shaking and sweating so much that the bouncer came over to suggest that perhaps it would be best if I left. He probably thought I was on something. Heero death glared him into submission and Kikyo lied, telling him I was epileptic or some shit like that and that I had just had a seizure and to kindly leave us alone, as she fingered one of her blades. Smart guy for hired muscle he didn't bother us again.

After that they dragged me out clubbing every single night. It got a little better each night, by the end of the first week I could walk thru the crowd to the restroom all by my little lonesome. Hey, it is a big fucking deal, especially when less than two weeks ago you couldn't even stand to let one of your best friends hug you cause he was so damn happy you were still fucking alive.

That same night I even went out on the dance floor for the first time, true I was surrounded by my friends so the other dancers couldn't get that close to me. But it was another mile stone crossed and it felt good to let the music flow thru my feet once again, surrounded by people I knew and trusted. Kikyo started to dress me up after that night, I didn't realize what she was doing until it was too late. By the way Kikyo has excellent taste, I guess being an ancient hag has its pluses. Ouch, whatcha pinch me for? Gee can'tcha take a joke. No sense of humor really, I swear either one of them.

Now where was I, oh yeah, Kikyo started dressing me up, and she was dressing me to get noticed. Up until that point I had been dressing rather conservatively even for me. She didn't let me get away with that anymore, instead it was skin tight jeans, mesh shirts or half shirts and she even made me up. You know how a seriously hot babe puts eyeliner on ya? She straddles your lap, rubs up against ya and 'then' tells you not move. Yeah, like that's going to happen. The first time she tried it, she had to wash my face off twice and then take me into the bathroom to blow me before I could sit still long enough to let her to finish. By the way, she was doing the same thing to Heero, except he wasn't smart enough to get a trip to the bathroom. He just sat there and,… endured. What a moron, and he calls me an Idiot.

The bathroom was seeing a lot of action these days, what with five people sharing a postage stamp sized apartment and one bed. If anyone wanted some alone time they headed to the bathroom, sometimes with company sometimes without. Well at least in the case of me, Heero and Kikyo that is, Wuffie and Q had to make due with their own little selves. NO, I don't mean together! Good God you're all fucking perverts you know that?

So here I am a little over two weeks into my 'therapy', we've just arrived and Heero's glared us a decent table on the mezzanine and I'm leaning over the railing looking down at the dance floor below us. The lights are flashing, the music is pounding and my feet and body just want to move. I practically run to the dance floor eager to let the music take me away.

-

I didn't even see Duo leave us after I got us a good table, I went to get us our drinks. Quatra and Wufai were the only ones sitting at the table when I returned, Kikyo had left for the ladies room. Wufai had gotten his own drink and Quatra got up to get his once I made it back. You can tell a lot by the drinks people choose, I of course get Sake whenever I get the chance, but when I can't I usually just drink beer. Duo will drink anything and everything, his drinking matches his eating habits. I have NO idea how he stays so slim with all the food he eats, unless talking nonstop burns calories. If it does then that explains everything, plus I suppose he must burn up a lot with all the fidgeting he does, the guy always seems to be in constant motion, he never seems to sit still for very long still. So I got him a shot, it's fast and he doesn't have the patience to sip a drink anyway. Kikyo, she likes Vodka with Cranberry and Pineapple Juice, tart and sweet all at once, just like her. Woman has a mouth on her that can rival Duo's. We haven't been alone much yet, but I'm hoping both she and Duo can use those amazingly flexible mouths in a variety of ways other than talking.

Wufai will usually drink tea, hot or cold depending on were we're at and what's available. When he wants to drink alcohol he oddly enough likes brandy. Something I would have more or less expected from Quatra and not the reserved Chinese pilot. I find brandy far too sweet for my tastes, if I want sweet I'd rather have it in the form of one of my lovers. But tonight that is what Wufai is drinking. Speaking of Quatra, he sticks to wine. Usually he gets White Zinfandel, again a little too sweet for my taste, Kikyo likes it too and will get that sometimes instead.

Quatra has returned with his drink. I do a scan of our immediate surroundings, no serious threats here other than drunks. I scan the rest of the night club. Ah there he is, I see him now. He's heading to the dance floor, interesting, he didn't take any of us with him. His long chestnut braid is swaying back and forth across his delectable ass as he walks out onto the crowded floor. Duo's an excellent fighter, but on our missions I always try to take point. Why? Cause I realized pretty early one that his stupid braid was a distraction to me when I worked. So I try to make sure he's behind me, so I can't see it swaying just like it is now.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see that the 04 and 05 pilots are watching him as well. Especially once he starts dancing, and Gods can he dance. Other eyes are drawn to him as he moves on the dance floor lost in the music, his hands moving up and down his arms, across his stomach and to his sides, eye's closed, that Damn braid swaying for all it's worth. Someone is coming up behind him now, a hand caresses his bare arm, the shirt he's wearing tonight is sleeveless and too short, showing off far too much of his flat toned stomach for my taste. Well at least out in public, and while other people are ogling him. I started to get up and jump over the railing to rip the fucking head off the person who had dared touch my........

"Heero! Sit down, it's just Kikyo."

Wufai grabbed the 01 pilots arm before he managed to leap over the railing. He had seen the same thing Heero had. But from a slightly different angle and had seen the flowing and unbound black hair of the immortal as she reached thru the crowded floor to stroke the arm of the 02 pilot.

"............."

"Hey guys look at them dance together. It's so, so....Allah, I just don't have words for it, they just move together like their one."

Quatra was sipping his wine and watched as the 00 and 02 pilots came together on the dance floor. The other two pilots joined Quatra in his observation of the two below. It was mesmerizing, she had come up behind Duo and was now running her hands all over him as they danced with the music, their hips moving together in perfect harmony. Her hands made it to his hair and one slide down the long braid the to tie and pulled it off. Digging her fingers into the chestnut locks she shook it loose of its braid and Dou's magnificent hair flowed around him. Cloaked by her own ebony tresses she was hard to see at times, that actually made it all that much more enticing those glimpses of pale limbs and skin. A slim hand moved Duo's hair away and to one side exposing his neck and shoulder, throwing his back as she breathed him in, her lips skimming his flushed skin trailing feather lite kisses down his neck.

Duo turned around and was now facing the female 00 pilot, his hands on her hips pulling her closer until they were grinding together as one on the dance floor. Their hands were everywhere, arms, shoulders, back, hips, ass, back up till they tangled in long flowing hair. Lost to the music and the rhythm and heat of the dancing crowd, others touched them, stroked the flowing chestnut and ebony hair, wanting just to be a part of the wild sensuality that was the pilots on the dance floor. Amethyst eyes stared in to cerulean blue and as the music ended he pulled her into his arms and captured her lips, one hand buried in her unbound hair the other supporting her ass as he lifted her up and she wrapped her long legs around his waist. Breaking from the kiss the pair left the dance floor the chestnut hair pilot still carrying the ebony haired pilot all the way to the nearest bathroom. Guys, girls who the hell cared, they obviously didn't as they disappeared from sight.

"What the... Heero where did they go?" Quatra asked blinking in stunned amazement at what he had witnessed on the dance floor. He'd never realized that watching two people dance could be such a turn on. His jeans were feeling a little snug. Allah, he wished Trowa hadn't gone so far under cover. He really wished the tall silent 03 Pilot had been here with them. One to help with Duo's therapy and recovery and two so Quatra could work on getting him into bed again. All his private quality time was spent fantasizing about deep green eyes.

"Knowing them, their probably fucking in the bathroom."

"Heero that's totally crude."

"But true."

----

**Wufai: Woman! What are you up too! That, that, it was like watching Maxwell have sex on the dance floor.**

**Syn: Liked it did you?**

**Wufai: I refuse to dignify that question with an answer.**

**Syn: Want to know what's going on in that restroom?**

**Heero: I do, and I'm totally pissed you didn't let me go with.**

**Syn: Not to worry Koi, your turn is coming up. I promise you, you're going to be very very happy. You too Wuffie.**

**Heero: "................"**

**Wufai: "................"**


	9. Restrooms and Play

**Disclaimer: Right so we all know by now that I don't own Gundam Wing. **

**Warnings: Ah yeah things start getting hot and heavy. Dancing has turned up the heat a LOT, for everyone as you'll find out. **

Chapter 9 - Restrooms and play

It's been more than two weeks since Wufai and the Quatra literally caught us with our pants down. Or as my Duo would say.... off, thrown across the room, hanging from the lamp shade.... He really does have a mouth on him doesn't he?

We're in one of the hottest clubs that the colony has to offer, it's crowded, the pulsing lights beat down on you like a physical thing and the music is excellent and very loud. I can feel the bass of it thrumming thru my feet and it's running up my legs and into my body. Gods I have always loved dancing, there is just something so primal and basic about it. Coming out from the ladies room I feel eye's following me as I cross the floor. It's not unexpected, I've dressed to kill tonight. (I don't mean that literally at least not tonight) The red miniskirt hugs my curves, the wide black and silver belt rides low on my hips, the black and red bra like top hiding none of my assets. Silver jewelry graces my wrists, waist, neck and ears. The three inch black heels are the finishing touch.

You know I was wrong about how tall Heero and Duo were, I didn't realize that they were actually taller than me until I was finally able to stand up on my own. Of course they are at that age where if you stare and watch them long enough I swear you can actually see them grow. Duo is taller surprisingly, and all things considered. Like female genes and hormones, malnutrition as a child among other stuff. But he's pushing about 5'9" now, which with my heels makes us the same height. Heero is stockier than he was originally, and because of his Japanese blood he is growing slower and probably will not end up as tall as Duo. He's just under 5' 7" at the moment, not that height means anything when it comes to Heero Yuy, he has never appeared to be as strong as he really is.

The other pilots? Well not surprisingly enough Quatra is growing like a weed. I've seen the Magnuauts their all HUGE, I mean literally Giants of men and Quatra has the same blood as they do. Quatra is already 5'11" and still growing. Unfortunately poor little Kitty-Quat as Duo likes to call him isn't filling out as fast as the others. I've been trying to feed him up while he's here. As for Wufai, seeing as he's also of Asian descent he and Heero are still about the same height. Don't know about Trowa I haven't seen him in months he's about a year older than the others and was about Heero's and Wufai's height the last time I saw him.

Your surprised I've seen and met Trowa aren't you? Well who do think got him into OZ? I was already working undercover when they decided to send him in, that's why I hadn't made an appearance yet and OZ still doesn't know there's another Gundam out there. I gave up my undercover gig when I went to rescue Duo and since then me and the other Pilots have only run a few data gathering type missions, nothing serious is going on at the moment, which is good, it gives us the time we need to put Duo thru his paces.

Speaking of paces, was that Duo just now heading to the dance floor by himself? Yeah I think it is. Gods he's pure sex on legs. I have to admit I really pulled it off tonight, everyone is noticing him not just me. The skin tight black leather pants riding low on his hips, the sleeveless black fishnet shirt that doesn't even begin to cover his abs, the heavy choker like chain I had put around his neck along with a matching one for his left wrist, a couple of rings on his fingers and diamond studs flashing in his ears. I had lined his eyes with black eyeliner and dabbed a little mascara on his lashes bringing out even more the amazing blue violet color of them.

But the rest was all him, the moist pink lips, the skin, so pale and lined with the couple of faint scars, ones he'd gotten before we'd met and they only added to his appeal, they he said he was dangerous and hot all at once. The wounds I'd taken from him had not left scars on either him or myself, once I take an injury it is mine and I do not scar from those wounds. It takes direct damage to my own person and even then it takes what would normally be a fatal injury to leave even a faint mark. I have three small round marks over my heart where various assholes have tried to kill me by shooting me in it and a very thin line across my throat, I'm sure you can guess what they were trying to do that time.

I decided to follow him onto the dance floor and for the first song I let him dance alone, and danced a few feet away from him. I smiled as I watched and he lost himself to the music, my version of shock therapy treatment had worked even better than I had dreamed and in such a short period of time too. He was strong was my Duo, strong of heart, strong of will, determined to be there for all of us and not let us down.

One song moved to another and I was drawn to him like a moth to a flame I reached out to touch him my hand gliding up his arm to his shoulder, one more step and I was behind him breathing in his unique somewhat vanilla flavored scent, my body pressing against his. Even with his eyes closed he knew it was me.

"Hey Beautiful, ready to show all these loser how to really dance?"

"Absolfuckalutely."

I whispered in his ear as I released the tie holding his glorious mane of chestnut hair, running my hands thru it I felt him shudder as if I had released the true Duo by releasing his hair. In a way I guess I did, we began to move as one on that dance floor, the music flowing thru us and out to those around us. We were beautiful, hot and sexy and we knew it. Everyone wanted to be a part of what we were. As we danced together I felt the others around us trying to hold if only for a moment the shining thing that was our bond. A hand on our flesh or threading thru our hair it didn't matter it was all a part of being alive and living in 'that' moment. I couldn't have been any hotter for him if we'd been naked in bed making love. When the music ended there was a brief pause before the DJ started with a few slow songs. Duo lifted me up and captured my lips, I wrapped my legs around his waist and prayed he heard my silent plea.

I was still nibbling on his neck my face buried in the magnificent fall of his hair when I realized we were in a stall in one of the restrooms, I have no idea which one, and he'd slammed me up against the closed door.

Oh. Gods. Yes. I burned for him, he pushed my miniskirt up and tore off my panties in his haste, meanwhile I released his swollen cock from the confinement of his tight leather pants. Once free he wasted no time, and buried himself in me. We'd had our foreplay on the dance floor, right now it was all about need and hot fucking sex. I think I have a bruise on the back of my head, I had totally forgotten he had me pushed up against a metal door when I threw my head back as I came. Gods, it's good to be a woman.

Did I mention that I have never once regretted my decision to return to the living world as a woman? The other cool thing was we were already in a bathroom and clean up was easy and quick. Turns out we were in a the girls john, but none of the woman in there seemed to take much offence when we left the stall and headed back out into the club. Duo just smiled that cocky grin of his flipping his incredible hair over his shoulder as we left, I think a few of them swooned. I'm sure nearly all of them would have loved to trade places with me. Oh come on like you wouldn't? I mean he's totally babelicious and had just been very thoroughly screwing the brains out of one of his lovers. Oh yeah, they didn't even know he had a male lover. I bet 'that' would have made ALL of them swoon. Really have you SEEN what he looks like with Heero? I have, its fucking incredible.

-

Totally. Fucking. Awesome! I mean what else can I say about it, it was amazing. Sure as shit beat the crap out of hand jobs and BJ's which was all we'd been getting since those Perverts showed up and decided to move into our bed. Yeah, yeah I know, they're both here cause they care and are trying to help me out with my little problem. Okay Geez it was a big problem. But it was still putting a serious cramp in my brand new love life. I mean I only just GOT a love life and wham it gets basically put on hold. Right now though I feel awesome, I mean shit. How much hotter is it to practically have sex on a dance floor with everyone watching then bang one of your lovers in a bathroom stall afterwards.

As we head up to the mezzanine and over to our table and I see Heero's hot eye's watching us from the chair he has placed near the railing. Aha, I bet he sat there and watched the whole thing, I bet they all did. I suddenly had another fucking hot idea. So when we got to the table while Kikyo sat down in the chair next to Heero and sipped her mixed drink, I grabbed the shot he must have bought me, downed it in a single swallow and then straddled his lap and placed my arms around his neck. I hadn't put my hair back up so it was brushing against his legs. I just had to grin at the startled expression on his face, bet you didn't think I do that didcha, huh? He was totally going to lose it considering what I decided to do next. Jesus, I just love throwing the Perfect Soldier off center.

"Hey Heero." I purred.

"Baka, what are you doing?"

"Seducing you. What does it look like?"

* * *

I leaned in a little closer, and rubbed my ass against his legs. Yep his heart rate was going up. Tie him down and hold him in a military installation and he won't even break a sweat much less raise his heart rate trying to escape. But let me or Kikyo rub certain body parts against him and it went soaring. Makes a guy feel powerful knowing you can do that to the 'Perfect Soldier'.

"Heero, I want you, I want you to fuck me. Fuck me like a woman. I want to know what it feels like to have you inside me...."

"Oh God."

"...filling me. I got the right parts, you know I do and I want you in there."

Oh crap, I think I killed him.

"Heero?"

I swear to god, his eyes just rolled into the back of his head. Ah what's this? I know what this is, it's a raging hard on. Score one for me! Yeah! And if I'm really lucky I'll score again later in a real big way. I actually meant that you know. I want Heero to make love to me.

___

**Duo: Oh gods that was fun can I do it again?**

**Syn: Of course sweetie I have lots more action coming up for you.**

**Duo: Awesome! I can't wait. When huh? now? huh? huh?**

**Syn: Next chapter. Duo does anyone ever say no to you?**

**Duo: Not if I can help it. [Grins]**

**AN: Moving along hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Let me and the boys know how your liking it if you get a chance.**


	10. Just playing, Honest

**Disclaimer: Right so, we all know by now that I don't own Gundam Wing. It is possible Duo owns me, but he's being pretty nice about. He only torments 23 out of 24 hours in a given day. Yea! I get to sleep a whole hour!**

**Warnings: Lots and lots of Yaoi and smut. Aren't we all just happy campers? ;) I may actually get back to the plot someday. But I don't think it's this chapter. LOL**

Chapter 10 – Just playing, Honest.

We had been dragging Maxwell to every night club in the colony, since it was decided that was probably the best and fastest way to get him over his fears. Worked too, within a week he could maneuver thru the crowds without one of us constantly shielding him. After that we threw him to the wolves. The Immortal dressed him up like a sex kitten and we tossed him out onto the dance floor. I am not particularly fond of doing this kind dancing, it is not one of my better skills, but I will do it if the need arises. Even Heero had joined the 02 Pilot on the dance floor those first few nights to help shield him from the other dancers. But as Maxwell became more and more relaxed we left pairing up with Maxwell on the dance floor to Quatra and the Immortal one for the most part.

To be honest, that Woman dressed us all up like sex kittens. Maxwell I can understand, he needed to get noticed, stared at, even hit on. That would be all to the good. But me, how the hell did that happen? Yet somehow the Immortal talked us all into letting her dress us all up, she said something about Maxwell not standing out, and that we'd get into the best clubs easier if we were 'hot'. I have to admit, we never had to stand in line at any of the clubs we went to, once she took over dressing us.

She knew what she was doing, and had dressed each of us according to our looks and personality. Heero was usually dressed to show off his raw masculinity. Even the sapphire studs in his ears only added to the effect. I'd like to say I didn't know how she managed to get him to let her pierce his ears, except I'd seen the marks on him when we first found them. And despite what Maxwell says, Winner and I are 'not' perverts. We were concerned when no one answered the door and it was unlocked. We had no idea they had been screwing each others brains out, and definitely NOT what it appeared they had been doing with and to Heero Yuy. No wonder the guy doesn't notice little things, like cuts, bruises, broken bones…..

Also the Woman likes jewelry on her men, jewelry and tattoos. She was practically drooling the first time she saw the one I have. (Bet you didn't know I had one either, did you?) It's the vibrant and multi hued dragon of my clan. It starts with it's head on my back and extends down my left side and ends with the tail wrapped around my leg. She'd probably have me walking around shirtless (or naked) if the clubs dress codes would have allowed it. Yuy will most likely end up with several tattoos of his own. Even I can see them on him. Damnit, I refuse to keep thinking about this!

Now where did that braided Idiot get off too, he disappeared into the crowd not moments after Heero went to get them drinks. I am drinking brandy tonight. I don't normally drink, but for some reason I had a feeling I was going to need it. As I watched the dance floor below, I saw the 02 pilot melt into writhing and gyrating crowd. I almost got up to go down there to keep an eye on him. He's doing good, real good, better than I expected, especially so soon after his experience. But before I had a chance to get up, I saw the Immortal one watching out for him. He was in good hands, if he freaked, she'd be there to help him. He was currently oblivious to her as he moved with the music, again, most excellent. After a song or two she joined him. I had to stop Heero from jumping over the railing, he didn't see who it was that felt the 02 pilot up at first. Talk about possessive.

Thinking back on it, perhaps I should have let Heero dive into that crowd. It might have changed the way things turned out, then again maybe not. I am a fool, and I remain a fool.

We were all mesmerized by the sight of the two long haired pilots moving on the dance floor below us. They moved as one, it was more erotic than anything I had ever seen before. Maxwell flowed with a grace I hadn't imaged the cocky American could posses, the Immortal one I had expected to be as such. But 'He' seduced us all with his movements and sensuality. When they disappeared from the dance floor I got up and went to the bar to get another brandy and downed a couple of shots while I was there. The shots may have been a bad idea, but I was feeling a little shaky and after them I decided I felt steadier.

When I returned to our table it was to find that Maxwell had returned and was currently busy trying to kill Heero. I think he almost succeeded too, if the look on Heero's face was anything to go by. The 02 pilot had straddled the 01 pilot and was rubbing his ass and incredible hair all over him. Poor Yuy, I'm not sure even a saint could have withstood that onslaught. Heero held on to those rounded hips with both hands, his eye's practically rolling up in his head as Maxwell whispered in his ear.

I ABSOLUTELY do not, ever, want to know what Maxwell said to him.

"Maxwell, what the Hell are you doing to him?"

"Ah Wuffie, I'm just playing with him. He'll live,… I think."

I shook my head, what an Idiot. But based on what I had seen on the dance floor tonight and his quick return to his playful cocky self, I figured it was time to move to the next level. One they could do with mine or Quatra's help. So fishing in my pocket I drew out and tossed my little graduation present to him. Like any good Gundam pilot he caught it while barely looking at it or me. Once it was in his hand he held it up in front of his face, dangling from his fingers and smirked.

"Gee Fai, these are great. Heero broke the only set we hand when you Perv's snuck into our apartment."

"Don't be a moron Maxwell, their not for Yuy. (Though I'm pretty sure they'll end up in that capacity eventually) Their for you." I got up out of my chair and walked over to the currently unbraided menace, he just stared at me with those enormous violet eyes.

"Huh? Ah Wuff-wuff I don't actually swing that way, ya know. That's Heero's gig." I SO did 'not' need to hear that.

(sigh)

"That's not why I gave them to you, Idiot. Those are handcuffs are made out of gundanium alloy, and not even Heero can break out of those."

The nearly comatose 01 pilot under Maxwell's ass moaned.

"That's cool Wuffie, but what does that have to do with me?" I closed one of my hands over his, wrapping his fingers around the cuffs.

"You are fit for duty. But someday you could to end up being restrained again. I would suggest you practice with these first or you're going to lose it. These cuffs are strong enough to not only hold Heero, but you at your most frantic." Using my free hand I tipped his face up to look into his eyes. And as expected there was fear shimmering in the Amethyst eyes.

"I-I…"

"Duo Maxwell, you are far too enticing for your own good, you know that right?"

With those words I captured the lips of the face turned up to mine. Gods of my ancestors, I'm not sure who was more surprised by my actions, me or him. I have never kissed anyone other than Merian, my Nataku. I wasn't prepared for what I felt, when his soft lips touched mine. When he gasped for air, I deepened the kiss and plunged my tongue into his mouth. Fingers dug themselves into my hair, as he grasped my head to bring me closer.

What the HELL am I doing? Oh my god, I'm kissing Duo Maxwell and liking it. With my heart slamming in my chest I broke the kiss and backed up. Staring at the long haired pilot, wondering if I had lost my mind or was just really drunk. Wiping the back of my hand across my mouth I could still feel his lips on mine, his tongue in my mouth. Oh gods, what have I done? What is wrong with me?

"Wufai, calm down it's okay." The Immortal one? I had forgotten she was there, I had forgotten that ALL of them were here. I am so fucked....

In the end turns out I got to fuck everyone, as well as getting fucked. Talk about an eye opening experience. Damn I feel good, I don't think I have ever been this relaxed in my life. Maybe Maxwell is right and the big stick up my ass needed to be replaced by a dick.

-

Duo's trying to kill me, I just know it. First he and Kikyo turn on an entire night club, while practically fucking on the dance floor. Then they disappear into the closest restroom and I just 'know' they are screwing each others brains out. And here I sit doing my best not to jump over the railing and join them. Just as I was finally starting to calm down, that cocky asshole straddled my lap, rubbed his round little ass up and down my legs, and draped his amazing chestnut hair all over me. Then just to make matters worse, he opened his mouth.

"Hey Heero." He purred in my ear.

"Baka, what are you doing?"

"Seducing you. What does it look like?" I tried a death glare on him, hoping he'd get the hint and get off my lap, before I took him right here in the middle of the crowded night club.

"................."

Didn't work, Damn my luck sucks. He kept talking.

"Heero, I want you, I want you to fuck me. Fuck me like a woman. I want to know what it feels like to have you inside me...."

I really am going to kill him. Right after I fuck the ever living shit out of him. Then Kikyo, then maybe him again, and then perhaps I'll make him fuck me first, before I kill him….Oh god, he's still talking. I think I may have said something out loud..

"Oh God."

"...filling me. I got the right parts, you know I do and I want you in there."

My brain short circuited at this point. I don't even remember how we all got back to the apartment and into the bed. I found myself exactly where he said he wanted me. Filling him full, and he was mewling and moaning and crying out my name.

Maybe I won't kill him after all.

It wasn't until I was actually in Kikyo that I realized the person behind me at this point wasn't Duo. What the Fuck? When did Wufai switch sides? And where's Duo? Oh, there he is on the floor doing Quatra. WHAT? When did 'that' happen? Oh gods Trowa was going to kill us all for touching his little blonde angel. Cause when I was done with Kikyo I moved on to Quatra, and Duo and Kikyo made a sandwich of Wufai. He was a happy sandwich I can tell you, if his cries were anything to go by. What can I say, I did Wufai next, Hey he was there, he was easy and Damn it felt great.

Actually to bad Trowa isn't here, he sure is missing out on a hell of a good time. I'd heard of male bonding, (add one immortal female into the mix just for variety) but somehow I suspected this isn't exactly what they had I mind. Okay, did I miss anyone? I sure as hell hope not cause I'd dead dog tired. Wait a minute who's trying to blow me now? Duo, figures he'd still be awake and horny. I swear to God he has more energy than a fully charged Gundam. At least he's taking me from the front. I don't think I have the energy to turn over and get on my hands and knees and keep my ass in the air.

Oh god, oh god, oh god… here I go again. Whose idea was this anyway?

-

Dearest Allah, I have finally managed to join all the pilots together as one, except for my beloved Trowa. Please keep him safe, and I pray he can join us soon. Real soon, I miss him so very much.

"Oh, ah, Allah, to the left Wufai, a little to the left. Oh yeah that's it. Faster Damnit move faster!"

--

**Syn: Well I wrote and posted this chapter in one night. I wanted to get it out to you nice folks. I'm sure there's probably errors but I don't have a beta or someone to edit this for me except Duo. **

**Duo: Hey Syn what's ya trying to say, that I'm a terrible editor?**

**Syn: No Duo love just that you're distracting as hell. You keep trying to get me to spend all my time kissing you, and stuff...And I don't get any writing done.**

**Duo: Oh, in that case do you want me stop?**

**Syn: Do that and I will kill you.**

**Duo: Not a problem Syn, I'm always up for kisses. Chu...**


	11. Introducing Phinny

**Disclaimer: Gundam wing is owned by lots of people, but I'm not one of them. Isn't that just awful?**

**Warnings: Um, sex, smut and Yaoi, you know the usual. Heero getting a little OOC for this chapter, but then he's had a 'Hard' couple of days. He's very stressed.**

Chapter 11 – Introducing Phinny

Even I was practically unconscious by the time all four of the male pilots succumbed to exhaustion. They all have excellent stamina. God love em, they are Gundam pilots after all. But it was basically Duo, who wiped out the others and then still managed to nearly do me in too. That boy has more energy than any one mortal human being has a right too. Damn good thing Quatra and Wufai decided to play with us, or I wouldn't have been able to sneak out at all.

You're wondering why I'm sneaking out a bed full of gorgeous naked men, right? Well I needed to feed. It's been over three weeks since I'd had a chance to feed properly, the day of Duo's rescue to be precise. Wufai and Quatra don't need to know about this, not right now, maybe never. And because those two showed up so soon after I awoke I hadn't had a chance to explain my little quirk to my loves yet. If I had, I wouldn't need to sneak out for a light snack. I could just get what I needed from them.

Have you figured out what I'm talking about yet? Perhaps, but it's not what you think. I'm not some kind of undead creepy vampire chick. Mostly those kinds of creatures are pure evil and kill just for the thrill and pleasure of it. I have no need or desire to kill the ones I feed from, and I don't actually need much blood to survive. I can live just fine off normal food for the most part. What I really need the blood for is to retain my humanity, and strengthen my bond to those I am sworn to protect. It's a common quirk among those like me, we who have been brought to immortality after their mortal death. When Duo asked me if I was some kind of a goddess, did you notice I didn't really answer him? Ha, caught you, you totally forgot didn't you. That's okay I kind of hope they did as well, it's not a question I'm ready to answer just yet.

I mean it wasn't like I was born a goddess, I started off life as an ordinary mortal woman. But when 'They' intervened in my fate and changed me, and I became what I am now. I guess you could say I'm a demigod or is that demigoddess, whatever. I'm not really goddess material, I have absolutely no desire to be worshipped by oodles of people, I just need my lovers worshipping my body, and I'm more than happy to return the favor. If anyone deserves that kind of worshipping, it's the Gundam boys. Damn are they hot or what? Youch! They are all just so…, Hot, hot, hot.

Okay focus girl, start thinking about those lovely trim hot tight bodies waiting for you back in the apartment and you'll never get your snack. And I really need a snack right now, the color is fading from my sight, once that happens then emotions won't be far behind, and once the emotions go, its really hard to get them back. I know, I've screwed up a time or too. Ah, what do we have here? What a nice looking young man… I think I'll go see if he's interested in grabbing a bite. {wink}

Hmmm, I feel so much better, and it was delicious. Don't worry they are all fine, in fact each one of them believes that they just had a hot and heavy makeout session with a gorgeous babe. Oh come on, give me a break, that's kind of what happened, I mean I 'was' nibbling on their necks and all. So I managed to grab several snacks along my way to check out my Gundam. That's the other reason I snuck out, I want to check on Phoenix and maybe take care of a few things while the boys were asleep. I haven't seen her since I stowed her away and headed out to rescue Duo. First I was out cold in a healing coma, then dealing with 4, count them, 4 extremely intelligent and highly trained Gundam pilots. It's sort of hard to sneak away from guys like that. Once Wufai and Quatra left I would probably take Heero and Duo to meet my Gundam, I'm sure she would love it. But she was going to be really pissed that I'd left her alone for so long.

Phoenix is 'the' prototype Gundam system, and she and I work as a team. She is actually a superior advanced AI computer system. I found her crash landed and abandoned on one of the other worlds I had visited while waiting for the latest reincarnations of my loves. She was pretty banged up when I found her, but what the hell? I wasn't exactly doing anything at the time. So I packed her up and brought her here with me. I needed a lot of help rebuilding her and one of the scientists that helped me eventually created Tallgese, and from Tallgese both the regular mobile suits and the Gundams were born. The Taurus's operating system is based off some sketchy information another scientist got from her computer banks before I could stop him. I hate those things they have no soul, not like my gal. Upon entering the cockpit, she automatically turned up her systems and lit into me.

"Well, it's about time you showed up here. I was worried sick you know. Where have you been all this time?"

"Healing, he was in pretty bad shape."

"All this time? I doubt it, I know you Ki-koi, what have you been up? I can tell that you're heart rate has been very elevated recently and there are pheromones just dripping off you. We're you having indiscriminate sex, again."

"Phinny! What the hell are you talking about? Again. Like I've had 'any' sex since I managed to pick your sorry metal ass out of a mountain side, until lately." Oh crap… I said too much.

"AhHHH, so you were off having sex all this time, and forgetting all about poor little ole me. I'm crushed, absolutely crushed that you didn't even call to give me details."

(Sigh) "Really Phinny, stop whining. What do you say to a quick jaunt into space to pick up another Gundam? I'll give you the details on the way." I buckled myself into my seat and started powering up the main engines.

"Hmm, perhaps I can forgive you, if you're explicit."

"How in all the worlds did I get stuck with the only Hentai Gundam?"

"Just lucky I guess, that and you patched up my personality program with your memories of Soubi."

"You were supposed to pick up his quiet and restrained intelligence and willingness to do anything for the ones that controlled him. How did it ever go so wrong?" This was of course a familiar conversation between me and Phinny, as I'd nicknamed Phoenix. It was all part of the friendship we had, this mutual teasing and ribbing.

"You couldn't stop thinking about his big beautiful…"

"Phinny!"

".. blue eye's. Ha-ha gotcha! So was it him? Or the other one? Must be have been one of them, if you were able to heal him."

"I found both of them actually, and we've already bonded. Come on lets get your big metal butt out into space and I'll tell you ALL about the weeks I've been away. You really are a pervert you know that." I remotely opened the hatch to the hidden launch site, where I had been storing Phinny.

"Yes, but you love me that way don'tcha Ki-Koi." I swear if a computer could smirk Phinny was doing it right now.

Laughing I shot out into the void of space. Trowa had sent me the coordinates of Deathscythe's remains while I'd be been healing, along with a little footage he shot after the smoke had cleared. Deathscythe was in bad shape but still reasonable whole, I was going to latch onto him and drag him to a meet point with the Peacemallion. Howard should be able to put him back together, eventually. For now I was ordered to keep quiet about Deathscythe's retrieval, I wasn't even supposed to tell Duo. I didn't think it was fair, but they said they didn't want to get his hopes up in case the Gundam was past the point of being salvageable. I suppose I can understand that, the boys each had their own special relationships with their Gundams. Not quite like what I had with Phinny, but you spend enough time in a cockpit and you sort of get to know one another. By the way , Phinny thinks Deathscythe is kinda cute, and says his computer system has a very interesting thought pattern. I think she has a crush on Duo's Gundam. I hope she doesn't monkey with his software too much the only human personality he knows is a certain cocky big mouthed American pilot, can you just imagine a Gundam sized Duo Maxwell. Gives a body shivers doesn't it.

It took me two days to retrieve Deathscythe. I was going to be in big shit trouble when I returned to the apartment. I finally hacked into and connected to Heero's laptop to let them know I was out on a mission and had been delayed. Man was he pissed. Maybe I should have left the video feed off, and the sound, and… maybe next time I'll just send him an e-mail.

"Where the FUCK are you!"

"Ah, Hi Koi, miss me? I'm taking care of a little mission I got. Nothing special."

"Nothing special! You sneak out of here while we're all unconscious from having way too much sex. Leaving ME and that braided Baka to deal with a freaked out Wufai, cause he's just realized he's bi and mister goodie two shoes Quatra. Who thinks we're just one big happy 'family' now. You get your immortal ass back here so I can kick into the next century. And then you can help take care of this mess."

"Gee Heero, I think that's more words than I have ever heard you speak all at once, maybe even in an entire week. You really are pissed. What's the big problem? You all seemed pretty happy (and soggy) when I left."

"………….."

"Sorry Heero the death glare doesn't work this far away." Oh crap, was I ever in trouble, that particular death glare is usually reserved for Duo when he's been especially dense. I wasn't being dense, I had been being sneaky.

"Get home now! I mean it Kikyo. They are trying to kill me, every time I turn around somebody is trying to stick something up my ass or blowing me. I'm so raw I can barely sit down anymore."

"Bwoof, hahaha, you mean your pissed cause they are fucking you silly? Where are they now?"

"That asshole Duo is making a sandwich."

"Huh? A Sandwich?"

"Yeah, out of Wufai. I snuck out while they were distracted."

"Oh Gods, that's too funny. No, no Heero, don't death glare me again. I'll be back in about 4 hours. Think you can survive that long?"

"Just hurry up."

"Roger and out." Just as I cut off the feed, Phinny chimed in and teased me some more about how I was really gonna get it when I got back. I told her to just shut the Hell up. She laughed.

_

"Hey Heero." A soft voice purred in my ear as I closed my laptop. How the Hell can he still be awake?

"What is it now Baka?"

"You left me all alone in there. I wasn't finished with you yet." His slid his arms around my neck and his mouth was next to my ear, that incredible hair was draping over and around me. Oh God, I'm such a sucker for long hair.

"Duo haven't you had enough yet? I mean we've all been going at it for two days?"

"Just one more time? Plleeaasse. Come one, Q and Wuffie are passed out." His hands reached his goal and I started to moan. Oh god was I ever going to be able to say no to him again? He started to lick and bite my ear.

"Oooaaaaahhhh D-Duo."

"I'll spank you Heero, Spank you hard. Come on just 'One' more time?"

"Fine."

"Yay! I'll get a paddle."

Well there go the rest of my brain cells, I think they have all short circuited and are completely non functional now. And that sneaky little bastard Duo twisted the truth as usual, he made me screw his brains out after my spanking, and then took me 'one' last time. Saying it was all part of the same 'one' time. My brain cells aren't that dead, I'm still pretty sure I can count past one, and that was definitely two fuckings not one.

Ya know, if he ends up pregnant, it really will be his own fault. Only problem is I wonder who the daddy will turn out to be, Me or Wufai, Quatra only 'catches' and never took a turn at Kikyo or Duo's girl parts. But Wufai and I have been hitting it pretty hard. Not that Duo seemed to mind. Damn well better be my kid if he's pregnant, he's MY bond mate not Wufai's. I think when Kikyo gets here we need to throw these perverts out, and make them get their own apartment, I'm tired of sharing. Then we need to make sure that Baka didn't get himself knocked up, and then we put him on birth control pills. Nobody's touching him again except me and Kikyo until I'm sure. After that I'll think about it, maybe.

---

**Duo: What the Hell Syn! Are you going to make me Pregnant, again? I hate giving birth, guys are just not emotionally qualified for it. And you people keep putting me thru it.**

**Syn: Now Duo love I didn't say you were pregnant,.. yet. Heero's just concerned.**

**Duo: Yeah, concerned its Wufai's kid and not his.**


	12. Just one of the Pack

**Disclaimer: Well I don't own and I don't make any money. But I sure have a hell of a good time.**

**Warnings: AU, smut and other fun things. **

Chapter 12 – Just one of the pack

I was barely conscious when Kikyo snuck out on us. I suppose I could have said something to her, but she seemed a little desperate at the time. I'm betting she was hungry. I know eventually she'll tell me and Heero about it. I trust her implicitly she is my bonded mate after all, along with Heero. But with our rather unexpected guests and the overcrowded conditions we'd all been living in for the last couple of weeks. I guess she didn't feel comfortable sharing that particular little secret with us yet. I mean, how do you tell your lovers you need to suck on their necks for more than just the fun of it?

Hmm, I wonder if I should mention the peek-a-boo fangs to Heero or not? Of course knowing the 'Perfect Soldier' he already knows, besides she's nearly bitten both of us several times in the last few weeks. She even nipped me, when we were screwing in the night club ladies room. I bet she doesn't even know she did that, things were sort of intense at the time. Honestly, I can't wait for her to bite me while we're doing it. I bet it will be fucking incredible. Especially as I plan on biting her back. Yummy, I bet she tastes delicious, just as good as Heero.

Oh come on, weren't you wondering why I wasn't all freaked out about the fact that my girlfriend has fangs and needs blood? Most people would be you know, but I'm not the God of Death for nothing. I've seen a lot of things in my life. Many of which can't be explained away by science or rational thought. The streets are far more dangerous than you think, and things live in the dark that most normal people have either forgotten or just flat out don't believe in anymore. But when 'Humans', and I use that term lightly, as humans only make up a portion of the beings that populate the world and now the colonies. Anyway when 'humans' moved to space the monsters that hunt them went with. That's the law of nature, the predators always follow their prey.

I was lucky, Solo and I fell in with a decent bunch, a juvenile pack of werewolves, they turned me when I was six. It gave me the edge I needed on the streets. Combined with my already unique genetic structure I became the fastest in the pack. Not only were my senses heightened, I was literally able to blend with the darkness and shadows. I don't need blood to survive, nor do I turn into an actual wolf. That's a complete and utter myth regarding werewolves, we just take on a few wolf like qualities that help us survive. The other myth that totally pisses me off is that we eat human flesh, I'd much rather have a cheeseburger, thank you very much. But, if a little blood comes my way, I'm not adverse to a bite or two.

Especially now that my canines have finally come in, it's just one of those Wolfy qualities we get along with heighted senses. But they only appear after we've mated. Kind of a bummer that, cause otherwise, I would have ripped the fucking throats out of those OZ bastards that captured me with my bare teeth. Angry? Yeah. Bitter? You fucking better well believe it. If I ever get a chance at any of the assholes that raped me, I will tear them to fucking shreds. Forget, guns or explosives or even knives, I want to rip them apart with my nice new and very sharp fangs….

Down Maxwell down, breathe, you don't want to start growling with Wuffie and Q right in the other room now do ya? And Heero, he's sleeping right here next to me on the couch. He-he I totally wore out the 'Perfect Soldier' I think I deserve a metal or something for that.

Yeah know, I tend to think of Heero and Kikyo as my mates instead of the human word lovers. That's because a mate is more than a lover, or even a spouse. A werewolf, once good and truly mated, is mated for life. End of story, Heero and Kikyo were it. I can obviously still enjoy physical pleasure with others, as the last two days have aptly shown. Fuck, I knew Q was as gay as they come, but I never knew Wufai swung both ways. Though I suspect he didn't either, at not least until he kissed me, and WOW what a kiss that was. Right in the middle of a night club, and in front of everyone else to boot.

It's been two days, since my female mate left. I overheard Heero talking to her over his laptop vid com. She must be good to have hacked into Heero's computer. Of course, I already knew she was on her way back, I could feel her getting closer. Now that I'm mated I can feel where my mates are, always. I felt it when Kikyo left for outer space. I knew exactly when she started heading back to this colony. And right now I know she has docked and will be here within the hour. It works with Heero too, though lately the farthest he's gotten from me is the kitchen. Damn that 'was' fun, I got to play with Heero and my food all at the same time.

Hey, want to know another secret? Not one of us Gundam pilots is completely human. Be real, you think a bunch of scrawny teenagers are going to be able to manhandle a 7 plus ton piece of machinery and not have some kind of super human or preternatural ability? If you believe that one I have this bridge I'd really like to sell ya….

Anyway Q's a Psychic and he amplifies his strength that way, unfortunately he's also an empath and fighting messes with his head sometimes. I feel a little bad for him cause he's really sort of too nice for this job, and because of it he's developing a bit of a split personality. We traded a lot of secrets during the months we were stuck hiding out in the desert. Like that he's totally in love with Trowa, I sorta admitted to maybe liking Heero, he has this 'Space Heart' thingy going on, I'm a werewolf, he's a nut job, I'm a chick as well as a guy…….The list just goes on and on.

Now Wuffie, which is a truly funny nickname when you think about it as I'm actually the werewolf here, is descended from the elemental Dragons of china. His whole clan is, and their really quite proud of the fact. He doesn't breathe fire or anything (I think), and I'm not sure yet if he is a particular elemental base, so far I've only noticed that like me, it has made him strong and quick. Trowa is far too agile to be completely human either, and he has a real affinity for the big cats. I suspect he's a werecat of some kind. But I haven't spent much time with him yet to determine whether it was breed into him or if he was turned.

And it's pretty obvious that Heero isn't quite 100% human either, just what he is, still isn't clear, even to me and I'm mated to him. Kikyo told us he is some kind of Spell fighter, and Dr J and his buddies really put him thru the works, brutal training, drug therapy and god knows what else. He isn't exactly the most talkative person in the universe, if you know what I mean. He may never tell us everything that was done to him. Hm, he looks so peaceful sleeping, I've given him what he needs, what he wants. His ass is still red from the spanking I gave him earlier, his body worn out from all the loving I gave him after that, and there's just a trickle of blood from the bite on his neck where my fangs sank in as I made him mine all over again.

Hmm, Kikyo's close, I think I'll wait for her by the door. Maybe we can shower together and you know, do stuff. I want to bite her too, taste her, feel her blood flow into my mouth as mine flows into hers. I wonder if our powers will merge? I think I may have just turned Heero into a werewolf on top of everything else. My loves, my mates, bound in this life and into the next. Is it selfish to want to bind them to me in every possible way?

--

I was a little hesitant as I approached the apartment, Heero had been really furious with me when I'd called. Well okay, I mean it was kind of funny actually, when you think about it, the reason why he was furious. Too much sex? Can you really believe a guy was actually complaining about that? Personally I thought it was hysterical. I knew he'd probably not only death glare me if I laughed in his face, but maybe even shoot me. Getting shot hurts like a son of a bitch, and takes me days to heal.

As I approached the door I reached out with my powers and could feel that Quatra, Wufai and Heero were all asleep. Hm, that's odd Heero feels a little different, like he's more…. more masculine, more musky, if that was even possible. Oh Gods, what did Duo do now? I opened the door and was immediately pounced on by one very perky American Gundam Pilot. He was buck naked and grinning like an idiot, his long chestnut hair was flowing all around him. Damn that's sexy. I almost didn't notice the blood at the corner of his mouth. Almost.

"Hey Beautiful, where ya been. I've missed ya. These light weights are all sleeping, can you believe it? AH Kikyo? Wha-whatcha looking at…. Hummph. Ohhh Ahhhh."

Blood, Heero's blood on Duo's mouth, I couldn't resist it. Even though I had fed only two days ago it does not fill the need I have for the blood of my bonded loves. Only they have ever truly satisfied me. I pushed that Idiot up against the closest wall. I licked the blood right off his mouth, then my fangs extended and I sank them into his neck before I even realized what I was doing.

Oh Gods, he was the most delicious thing I have ever tasted. In all the previous twelve incarnations of my loves it has never been 'this' good. I couldn't have stopped for anything. Then he actually managed to surprise even me. He bit back.

Oh God, Oh God, Oh God……

My mind went blank when he sank his own fangs into my neck. The sensation was intense. The quick sharp pain as his fangs broke the skin, the warm liquid warmth that stole over me and started to pool down low. He was already naked, and my clothing was but a small obstacle, still latched on to each other together we torn the offending garments from my body, and sank to floor. It was fast, it was hard, and it was fucking incredible. Literally. Afterwards we both lay there on the floor unable to speak for several minutes. Chalk one up for me, Duo was actually quiet for all of 3 minutes.

"Gods, Duo."

"Fuck Kikyo that was awesome! Want to do it again?"

"What the…? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Can't kill you, you're immortal remember. Sides I was just kidding, I don't think I could move yet even if I really wanted too." I laughed, mainly cause at the moment it was the only thing I could do, I couldn't move either. I also decided to ask the most obvious question.

"Damn Duo. So where did the fangs come from? You didn't have them when I healed you, I would have known." He propped himself up on his elbows and grinned down at me and winked.

"Werewolf, and they don't come in until after we've mated for life. You?"

"Part of the whole immortal thing, I need blood to keep my humanity and emotions, nothing big. So did you just turn me into a werewolf on top of all that?"

"Yep, fraid so. Do ya mind?"

"I suppose I'm okay with it as long as I don't start getting a hairy chest. Seeing as I licked Heero's blood off your mouth I take you bit him too?"

"Bingo, we're all werewolves now. Cool huh?"

(sigh) Wufai's right, Duo's a menace, a gorgeous sexy dangerous menace.

-

I woke the instant Kikyo entered the apartment. That moron Duo jumped her before she even got all the way in the door. So now I am pretending to be asleep, if he thinks I'm awake he'll try killing me with sex again. I have to admit it's not a bad way to go, way better than self detonation. That actually hurt enough for me to NOT want to do that again unless I absolutely have too.

Huh, he's a werewolf? Well that explains a lot. Honestly, I had already suspected he had been turned at some point in his life after escaping into the streets of L2. Living on the street is hard, especially on little kids unless you were a wereanimal of some kind. The same goes for Trowa, who by the way happens to be a wereleopard. The difference is that Trowa was born to it and not turned, which means he can shape shift. You don't spend months healing and then traveling with a guy and not find out a few of each other's secrets. I was lucky, I had Odin for few years before Doctor J and his buddies got their hands on me.

I suppose I should be mad at him, seeing as he conveniently forgot to ask before biting me. But at the time I was all for it, and it was bound to happen eventually anyway, so why stress about the little things, like being turned into a werewolf on top of everything else. Hm, whats this? Ah yes Fangs, he said they came in after a werewolf was mated for life. Seeing as I'm already bonded to the baka, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Hn, I guess this means I can bite back now. Interesting, I look forward to biting both of them, and being bitten. The sex looks be incredible, it even shut up Duo.

Actually this really is all to the good now that I think about it, and not just the sexual aspect of it. My new heightened werewolf senses will certainly come in handy and the fangs will be an excellent additional weapon in hand to hand combat. One most OZ soldiers will not expect, and if they discover them, well, then it will be too late. For them.

---

**Syn: Well the cat is well and truly out of the bag now.**

**Duo: Cat? You mean wolf right?**

**Syn: It's a just a saying Duo Love.**

**Duo: Hey, I'm hungry can I have a snack?**

**Syn: Sure love as long as you let me bite back.**

**Duo: Always love always.**


	13. Becoming 'Breathless'

**Disclaimer: Needless to say I don't own Loveless or Gundam wing. I'm just playing havoc with them.**

**Death and Justice meet Heaven's Judgment. A Loveless tale set in a Gundam Wing world.**

**A different Universe, thousands of years in the future, things change dramatically and yet seem to stay the same.....The fighter units are reappearing. Why? IF 'Loveless' and their allies are active once again can 'Beloved' be far away? **

**Warnings: AU, Yaoi, foul language. **

Chapter 13 – Becoming Breathless

With all the noise out in the living room, I'm surprised those idiots didn't realize the rest of us woke up too. Quatre grinned at me and muttered something about, 'Oh, looks like Kikyo's back' and rolled over to go back to sleep. Not a bad idea actually as I was exhausted, mentally, physically and more importantly emotionally. But now that I was awake and relatively alone I started to think about what the last two days had meant to me and now my future.

To say, I was originally a tad put out by finding I was really bi-sexual would be an understatement. How could this be honorable? The love of another man produces no children to strengthen the clan. I also began to wonder if perhaps the tradition in my clan of arranged marriages, usually occurring once we hit puberty was the clan elder's way of making sure that children were born to continue our traditions, as well as keep same sex attractions to a minimum. I was married 'so' young to Meilan that I had to wonder if perhaps one of the elders with the sight had known of my inclinations and had advised my parents to marry me off as quickly as possible. This of course, did 'not' sit well with me either. Meilan and I had barely tolerated each other while she was alive, though we did what was expected of us by our families and the elders of our clan. She had been far too warrior like for me at that time and I, too studious for her tastes. It was only after her death that I had truly embraced the warrior side of my personality, and lived to honor her fighting spirit, Nataku.

I am at a crossroads in my life, the name 'Breathless' had appeared on my palm two months ago. I now knew that Heero, Duo and Kikyo were 'Loveless'. They were not meant for me, despite all that had occurred since that night in the club. Nor was Quatre, glancing at the slumbering delicate blonde male beside me I could plainly see the name 'Timeless' (1) upon his left hip. I would bet Nataku, that Trowa bore the match. So who did that leave for me? That the name had shown up now encourages me in the belief that my partner, my other half had not been, Meilain. But was instead another, found recently perhaps. But who?

Now that I was open to the idea that my partner could either male or female, the possibilities were astounding. Sally Po? Noin? Une? Zechs? Or perhaps even Treize himself. These are the people I had met most recently that stood out in my minds eye. Somehow I knew it would not be someone insignificant. I was Fire Dragon born, the blood of my ancestors runs strong thru my veins. Dragons call to strong mates, again I ran the possibilities thru my mind. It was time to confront the immortal one and learn the truth behind my 'Name'.

It was approximately an hour before the twosome in the front room had properly 'greeted' on another, apparently cleaned up and eaten. Seems Kikyo had been away on a mission in her Gundam. I knew the rations most likely stored in the limited space of her Gundam were much like the bland but nutritional ones my own Nataku carried. And of Course Maxwell is always hungry, for everything it seems. Food , Drink, Sex… The long haired pilot was insatiable. I almost regret forcing the issue of getting him over his fear of human touch, almost. But once I accepted this new facet in my personality I had embraced it with enthusiasm.

I exited the bedroom to find Maxwell and the Immortal One trying to get the 01 pilot to admit he was actually awake. I almost feel sorry for Yuy, being permanently mated to the bouncing ball of constant energy that is the Deathscythe pilot. One can hope that once the newness of sex wears off he will calm down, but I have my doubts on that ever happening. I of course, would have gladly have taken the Immortal One off their hands, but as I said before she was not meant for me, and now, I wished desperately to find the one that was.

"Woman, I see you have returned. Maxwell, leave Yuy alone."

"Oh, Hey Wuffie, you just get up? Wanna play?"

(Sigh)

"No, I have been up since you jumped the Immortal as she walked thru the door. Do you think anyone could sleep thru all that noise?"

"Ah, hehehe, well Heero did, and we can't seem to get him up."

"That's because he's faking it. He's most likely afraid you are going to try killing him with sex again. And he will perish before we can even get back to fighting this war." Heero cracked open his eye's and gave me one of his famous Death Glares."

"………."

"Ah man, how long have you been up?"

"Long enough."

"Enough games for now, Winner and I most likely will leave in the morning. Before I go, I want some answers." I now had the attention of the other three. The Immortal answered.

"What questions do you have Wufei? I'll answer what I know."

For my answer, I stuck out my hand, palm up with the name I had acquired plain upon it. She nodded, obviously not surprised at seeing the name.

"You are 'Breathless', one half of a Fighter unit."

"Winner is marked with 'Timeless', it rides small and low upon his left hip. I would be willing to say that Trowa most likely bears it as well."

"So his mark has already appeared as well. I was sure he was the reincarnation of Youji, that would mean Trowa is Natsuo, just as I suspected."

"So, I have been born before. Who was I, and what does this 'Name' mean?"

"Oh, Um. Well Wufei you were originally a Fighter named Ai, her Sacrifice was a male named Midori."

"Excuse me, did you say, Her? I was a WOMAN! "

"Actually, you have been a woman in all of your previous lives 'except' this one."

Maxwell blinked a few times and then burst out laughing. Even Yuy smirked while the Immortal one grinned openly at my stunned expression. Oh the injustice of it all, that I, Chang Wufei, warrior of the mighty Dragon clan had been a WOMAN.

-

Oh, gods the expression on Waffle's face when he found that he had been a 'Woman' in all his past lives was priceless. I mean truly, priceless. Seems Bi-sexual he could handle, getting laid by a Hermaphrodite (me) he could handle, but being a 'Woman' in his past lives. That was a whole different story. I thought he was going to have a seizure. I laughed my ass off. Seems the universe has a sense of humor after all.

Once Wufei regained a measure of his composure. Kikyo went on to tell all of us, including Quatre who had joined us by this time. About the Fighter Units and the school/organization that had once existed to train them, called Seminole Moons. We already pretty much knew who Quatre's partner and the 'Fighter' half of his unit was supposed to be. Which by the way thrilled Q to no end. His aqua eyes glowed at the thought that Trowa was destined to be his, and always had been.

Eventually, we got around to trying to figure out who Wufai's 'Breathless' partner might possibly be. Seems his mark had shown up approximately 2 months ago. In a short space of time around that period, he had been near, Sally Po, Treize, and Noin and ewww, Lady Une. That's a terrifying thought all by itself. Kikyo quickly discounted Noin as the dark haired woman was clearly partnered with Zechs. A pair known once long ago as 'Sleepless', while Heero and I had always been born with the same eye's, it seemed that the 'Sleepless' pair has always been a black haired woman and a platinum blonde male. Also fortunately for all our peace of minds, Une was what was once known as a 'blank' fighter, who can be bonded to any Sacrifice once the name is engraved upon the blanks body. He was eventually bonded to a Sacrifice that had hated his guts. The male half of 'Bloodless'. Whose original female partner and lover, had been killed for the sole purpose of getting him bonded to the highly brutal male blank. The enraged and grief maddened Sacrifice had literally carved the name 'Bloodless' on the blanks cheek in retaliation. This is probably the reason she is still seriously unhinged to this day.

This leaves Treize and Sally Po as the front runners for being the 'Breathless' Sacrifice. Personally I think it's Treize. But Hey, that's just me. Come on, don't you think it's just plain HOT, thinking about those two together? I've met Sally Po, well sort of when she was still an Alliance Major, and I'd rescued Heero from the medical building they were holding him in. She seems alright, but honestly, I just can't see the Wu-man with her. He 'really' enjoyed the last two days if you know what I mean.

---

**AN: (1) In my story "More than Zero' I had the male Zero pair discover their true names. It was 'Timeless' just like their love. **

**So anyone guess yet who Seimei might be? And what about Ritsu, I think if you think about that one you'll know who the obvious candidate is for that one too. Nagisa too. **


End file.
